If Atem Lived in My Head
by Gyni
Summary: Nuni is all but a slave in her own home. On a trip to Egypt she uncovers a peculiar pendant and finds a handsome and some what frightening spirit within it. Nuni doesn't know why this puzzle has "chosen her" but her life can change... if she lets it. **Book 2 is in Progress: My Demon Escorts, Yu Yu Hakoshu Crossover**
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

"Wow this is so cool." I attach a rope to the completed puzzle forming an upside down pyramid. I doubted the gold was real but it was still an awesome find form that outdoor flea market. The gold seemed to glow brighter as I stared at it in the mirror. I grabbed a pair of gold hoops I don't usually wear, to go with it. It looked nice with my average black tank and high waisted jean shorts. It was exactly the kind of thing I'd wear now that it was all in one piece. I smile at myself and hurry out to meet my friend in the lobby.

"Hey, Nuni." Reese smiles at me as he stands by the front door. "cool pendant." He touches my the pyramid.

"Thanks… found it in at that flea market I instagramed earlier.

"Pardon me." an unfamiliar voice came from behind.

"What is Instagram?" a tall spiky haired boy stood behind me in a very Egyptian outfit. He didn't look much older than me. he looked like he could be an Instagram model. Shoot I'd follow him.

"Instagram is like facebook but more picture based." I explain.

"what is facebook?" the tanned egyptain god asked.

"Oh… okay um…" I grab my phone and open my Instagram "here, this is Instagram."

The guy looked a bit taken aback by my phone… "wow." I offer a smile, I don't want to offend him. "you must be really sheltered."

"Amazing." The boy's eyes skimmed my Instagram. I tried to keep from blushing at the intensity of his stare on my photos.

"um…" Reese looked at me like I was crazy.

"So…" I tucked my phone back in my pocket "me and my friend were about to go out an explore the town." I say, "if you want to tag along you totally can."

"How about I show you around." The guy offered. He sure looked capable of showing us around. I can feel my smile growing bigger despite my best efforts and I ignore the look Reese is surely giving me.

"Yeah that sounds great." I turn to push Reese out of the door but he's got a confused expression on his face.

"Reese, what's up with your face?" I demand.

"Who… um…" Reese clears his throat "who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean 'who am I talking to?" I demand, I was not in the mood for Reese's jokes.

"I mean, _who_ are you _talking to._ " He demands jabbing a finger in the general direction of the Egyptian guy.

"Stop being stupid, Reese!" I snap at him, this guy right here!" I gesture to the guy.

"Atem." The guy supplies helpfully.

"Thank you." I offer a smile trying to maintain some manners despite my annoyance with Reese.

"Who?" Reese Snaps back walking right up to the guy.

"Are you blind!" I grab him by the collar of his shirt and shove him toward Atem but Reese goes straight through him. my heart stops and I freeze.

I look at Atem... he was looking pretty transparent now that I look at him.

"um…" _don't panic Nuni._ I clear my throat and set my shoulders and force the best poker smile I've got, which is a pretty darn good poker smile.

"got ya!" I laugh. Reese's face immediacy relaxes "Dude I got you s _o_ good." I snicker.

"Haha, Nuni." He rolls his eyes at me "super mature."

"Wasn't it." I loop my arm through his and pull him along "now come on."

"Me come on." Reese laughs "you were the one acting like a crazy person."

"What _ever_ , Reese, the night is passing us by." I push him out and close the door on the transparent boy. Is that rude to do to a potential ghost? I don't know. I'm apparently already being haunted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why are you haunting me?**

Atem followed a few steps behind, his eyes trailing over the place he seems to have come from.

"What's that?" he asks pointing to a car.

"It's a car." I whisper to him, trying to keep my voice low so that Reese won't hear me.

"What does it do?" Atem asks completely oblivious to the fact that he hasn't told me why he's haunting me yet.

"You drive places in it." I explain casting a glance at Reese. Reese is completely captivated by the sights. I'd be too if I wasn't so distracted by Atem.

"Who is this young man?" Atem asks "is he your husband."

"Husband!" I sputter. Reese turns wide eyes on me.

"What?" he asked although he had to have heard me.

"Nothing." I shake my head." I was just… singing."

"Singing?" Atem smiles "you are a performer then." He crosses his arms and smiles at me "please, let me hear."

"No way." I snap.

"What song has you yell husband?" Reese looks at me strangley. I glare at Atem as I open my mouth.

"Dear future husband, here's a few thing you need to know, if you want to be my one and only all my liiiiiife." I sing exaggeratedly and Reese breaks out laoughing.

"You always have a song stuck in your head, Nuni." He laughs _thank god I'm so weird. It's easier to play things like this off._

"Yep." I laugh nervously

"That was beautiful." Atem smiled at me… why did a ghost's smile make my knees so weak?

"Thanks." I breath back, hoping Reese didn't hear but he's already lost in the sights again. "So…" I decide to just address the elephant in the room "why are you haunting me?"

"Haunting you?" he looks genuinely confused, I'll give him that much.

"That's what this is… isn't it?" I ask. "That's why you're a ghost?"

"A… ghost?" Atem looks at himself as if he expects to find something out of ploace on him. "you mean a spirit?" he smiles.

"I guess." I shrug, semantics.

"Yes, my spirit was stored in that puzzle on your neck. Destiny leads the one who is meant to help me stop a great evil that is to come."

"Great evil?" I ask.

He nods. "You must be the chosen one."

"Unless my mother is this evil you speak of… I think I picked this up at a flea market and I'll probably have to give it away to the real chosen one sometime down the road."

"Nuni, the puzzle is not something that is merely found, destiny decides where it goes." Atem tries to explain.

"So…" I fiddle with the puzzle draped around my neck. "I'm not being haunted?" I just want to be sure.

"No, destiny has brought us together and together we will prevail against all the great evil that threatens this peaceful world."

I had to hand it to Atem, the guy was inspiring. I almost believed him.

"Alright, Atem." I play along anyway "we're in this together."

"In what together?" Reese decides he wants to listen to me _now_ ,

"Sight-seeing." I cover quickly. "Theres nothing that can stop us from seeing it ALL!" I grab Reese's arm and point to the sky dramatically. Reese just laughs.

"You're insane, Nuni." He walks on ahead.

"Oh, you have no idea." I snort, glancing at Atem who seems confused again.

"Is he courting you?" Atem asks.

"You are awfully nosy." I narrow my eyes at him.

"It's just a question." Atem gave me a look.

"No." I answer just to make him stop looking at me like that. "Reese is my friend."

"You are very close with your… _friend_." Atem smiles as if he knows something I don't.

"That's what makes him a friend." I roll my eyes at Atem.

"Why not tell him about me?" Atem asks.

"Because he'll think I'm totally insane and if you knew my life then you'd know asking him to put up with anything more would be unfair." I tell him honestly. If Atem was going to be stuck in my head then he was going to see what my home life was like.

"I think you'll find out soon enough why he, as you called it, 'puts up' with you very soon." Atem smiles that same smile and I reach out to shove him but he slips easily away from my hand.

"Shut up." I grumble.

"Over there!" Reese exclaims dragging me behind him. Atem follows and I cast him a withering glare.

 _Oh what does he know about anything_?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Mom**

 **"** Egypt was amazing." I sigh as I drop my bags on my bedroom floor. The flight came in late, my ride was incapacitated but a quick uber ride home fixed it. I wasn't about to let anything take this away from me, not yet.

"You are tired, Nuni." Atem says taking a seat at my computer desk. "you should sleep now."

"I don't want it to be over yet." I sigh as I fall back onto the bed.

"What to be over?" Atem asks me, resting his head in his hand as he watched me slither under my blankets.

"This feeling, being away from everything…" I yawn and burrow into my pillow "being someone who matters."

"You are always someone who matters." Atem says to me. I shake my head.

"Not always." I let my eyes drift shut, thankfully, Atem left it alone. I just don't have the energy to argue with him. Answering all of his questions about the plane and why we were leaving Egypt was enough to drive me up a wall.

"Sleep well, Nuni." Atem whispers.

….

"Nuni!" the peace shatters. My trip was over and I no longer matter. I roll over and find my computer chair empty.

"was it a dream?" I look down at the upside down pyramid hanging from my neck. "Egypt wasn't a dream." I tell myself firmly. I glance at the empty desk chair "but maybe…"

"Nuni!" that voice grates against my nerves. I glance at my clock, it's three in the morning. I've only been a sleep for a little over an hour. I groan and push my blankets away.

"what!" I call back.

"Nuni." My mom shoves my door open, she staggers in, her face is flushed, her hair a mess.

"What do you _want_." I groan.

"When did you get home?" she asks genuinely confused. I grit my teeth against my irritation. "About an hour ago." I gripe "no thanks to you."

"Well… why didn't you tell me you needed a ride?" she slurs her words, she sways on her feet and I just want her to go away.

"Who is this?" Atem's voice would have startled me, had I not been too tired to be startled.

"My mother." I grumble the time zones change and the jet lag getting to me.

" _This_ is you rmother?" Atem asks, his brows furrow in disbelief. "but she's…" he trailed off.

"please go away." I sigh. "I want to sleep, you can yell at me tomorrow."

"F _ine_." She throws her hands up, staggering to the side. "be that way then." She yells stumblgin down the hall. "f***'n be that way." Something breaks in the kitchen but I am just too tired. I just can't tonight with her.

I breath a sigh and lay back on the bed.

"Nuni…" Atem's voice is gentle compared to hers, he's actually got a really nice voice.

"What is it, Atem?" I curl back under my blankets.

"Why is she like that?" He asks. I can feel him staring at me again. "

"your guess is as good as mine." I pull my legs up to my chest and burrow beneath the blankets.

"But she's so… and you are nothing like that." He says firmly.

"please, Atem." I beg him "I don't want to talk about her or anything else right now."

"I'm sorry." Atem murmurs, his voice a lullaby in and of itself. "you need rest, I will be silent now."

The room is enveloped in silence. I breath a relieved sigh and smile.

No one ever grants me this wish. "Thank you, Atem."

Sleep comes easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bathroom break...How are we doing this?**

I bolt upright in bed.

"Dang tea." I leap out of bed and run down the hall and slip into my mom's room, it presently has the only working bathroom. I lift the broken door and place it in the door frame like a puzzle piece.

"I pull the tie on my shorts as I turn and freeze at the sight of Atem's red face.

"Oh…" I grip my shorts to keep them from falling down.

"Um…" Atem's face was bright red under his tan, but there was no way it was as red as mine.

"Sorry." Atem clears his throat.

"So…" I clear my throat as well "how, um… how are we gonna do this?"

"I think I can…" Atem walks past me. "Apologies." He dips his head and disappears through the door.

My face burns red as I watch the door to make sure he doesn't appear back through it.

"That wasn't embarrassing at all."

I take a bit longer to wash my hands before going out to face the red-faced Atem.

"My deepest apologies, Nuni." Atem bows his head,

"It's cool." I say, brushing him off.

"I've caused you embarrassment." He says following close behind me. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." I wave my hand trying to wave him off "I just wasn't even thinking."

"because you are tired." He says "and you've barely been asleep for two hours."

"Atem." I slide back into bed and burrow into my blankets. "It's fine." I yawn. "I'll see you in the morning." I pull myself into a ball "goodnight, Atem."

"Goodnight, Nuni." Atem whispers several moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

**You look lovely**

"Running late, _again_." I groan as I run across the room. I throw my black dress on and my suit jacket and yank on my low heels. A quick red lip and curl my lashes just to look nive for work. Atem shifts out of my way and follows me around.

"What's the hurry?" Atem has a faintly amused smile on his face as he watches me run around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Going to be late for work." I explain hurriedly, brushing my tongue really quick before throwing my toothbrush back in the cup and grabbing my bag. I run into the living room and peck each of my brothers on the head as they play their games.

"By guys!" I yell over my shoulder.

"When will you be back?" the youngest one calls after me.

"About 9:30 tonight. Love you." I close the door, Atem on my heels and jump into the car. I start it up and catch the overgrown bush on my head. I shake it out and pat it down and throw the car in reverse.

"Okay." I breathe a sigh as I pull onto the highway. "I'm okay." I glance at the clock. "I'm good, I'm not going to be late." Technically I won't be. Our grace period allows us a three-minute time gap. If I run into the building. I should get it just in time.

"Better?" Atem asks me. I give him an annoyed sideways glance.

"Just asking." He says with that same amused smile curving his lips.

"You are annoying, sometimes, you know that?" I ask him.

He chuckles softly. "I suppose you are entitled to your own thoughts."

"You suppose?" I challenge.

"You _are_ entitled to your own thoughts." He amends, "you are very demanding." He tells me.

"Excuse me?" I glare at him sideways, keeping one eye on the road.

He laughs outright "am I not entitled to my own thoughts as well?"

"Not in my car." I smirk when his jaw drops.

"that's hardly fair." He says, the faintest of amused smiles still playing around the corners of his mouth.

"This is my car and my rules." I tell him firmly

"I see." He bows his head deeply.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"Clearly within the confines of this car you are the queen." I can see the smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth. "your highness."

I narrow my eyes at him "you're not cute." I grumble.

"The women of my time would have to disagree with you." he sits back and finally turns his eyes toward something that's not me.

"Well ladeeda." I mock him "aren't we a tad full of ourselves." I take the exit and slow the car to fifty mph.

"Just because your winged liner is much better than mine ever is doesn't mean you're irresistible." I quip.

"Another aspect where the women of my time would disagree with you." He shifts his eyes toward me, not bothering to move his head.

"shut up, Atem." I grumble turning into my work.

I rush through the door and to the first computer and clock in just before the clock hits 1:04pm.

"Made it." I breathe a sigh of relief and stop at one of the mirrors to try and fix my hair but it needs to be cut.

"Relax." Atem flicks a strand of hair from my eyes. "you look lovely." His thumb trails from my hair along my jawline.

"oh… er…" I shake myself, why am I so bad at accepting compliments. "thanks." I push past him and head back to the alterations room.

"Mini." My magic greets me warmly.

"Oh, hello." My boss pauses to look up from the dress she's sewing.

"Hello, everyone!" I greet warmly as I take my seat near Magic. I tuck my bag under the desk and grab the dress I'm to sew from my work line.

"They are very nice." Atem sits on the table beside me and watches me work.

"Yes." I say quietly, "they are." I can't fight the smile on my lips or the pink I'm sure that has tinted my cheeks as I work, Atem's words are strong in my head.

 _You look lovely_


	6. Chapter 6

**Atem takes Over**

My hands are on auto piolet. I know what I'm doing. I'm good at it and I actually enjoy it but Atem watching me work is getting weird. He's got this super intense look in his eyes as he watches my hands pull thread through and tie knots and flip the fabric out of my way.

"This design is so intricate." He murmurs.

"Not really." I whisper to him. "not once you get used to it."

"Teach me." he says, a faint smile on his face as his eyes lift to mine.

"You're watching already." I stifle a laugh. I really don't need anyone thinking I'm crazy… well crazier than they already think I am. I mean my Magic already calls me locita, little crazy. I let my mind drift as I hold the fabric towards Atem so he can get a better look.

You know that feeling you get when you start to fall backwards in a chair. My mind felt like that and then I felt nothing and then I was looking at Atem in my dress, with my sewing needle in his hand and his spikey tricolored hair.

"Um…" I stare at him, he stares at me with equal confusion.

"How did…" I try again.

"I don't know." He says looking down at himself and then back to me.

"It would seem you've allowed me to take over."

"No I did—" I'm falling again.

"dn't" and then I'm not and then I'm looking at Atem perched on the table and me in the chair.

"Mini." Magic says my name, I look to her and she's looking at me as if I were crazy. "what's wrong?" she asks me.

"nothing." I give myself a slight shake and smile at her "I was just thinking and I accidently finished thinking out loud."

"Mini." Magic clicks her tongue playfully and shakes her head "you are locita, you know that?"

"Y _eee_ s." I smile. I can hear Atem chuckling to himself but I don't pay him any attention.

"Locita…" Magic laughs going back to sew her dress. I hide behind my dress and glower at Atem.

"What the heck was that?" I growl at him.

"Proof you are meant to help me." He smiles smugly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"Only one who is truly meant to have this puzzle would be able to share their body with me." he smiles as if he just won an argument. My cheeks turn red.

"Excuse me." I bite out "share my body with you?"

the smile vanishes from his face and his cheeks turn crimson. He drops his eyes and crosses his arms trying to regain some composure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean like that. I only meant that I can take over if you need me to for any reason." He doesn't look at me.

"I won't." I go back to my sewing.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He murmurs softly.

"right." I bite out bitterly. "Just leave me alone."

"as you wish." He bows his head slightly and then he is gone.

 _Good._ I think _I'm better off without him_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Walk.**

The sun is nice. The weather is too hot for most people to really enjoy it but I'd take sweltering heat over the cold any day.

"you do well in the sun." Atem notes.

I nod contentedly "I _love_ the sun."

"is that why you picked Egypt for your vacation?" he asks me.

"Partly." I tell him honestly.

"What was the other part?" he asks.

"I love Egypt." I smile at him.

"really." He smiles interestedly.

"mmhhmm." I nod and let my fingers trail over the leaves as we follow the trail. Now one ever walks this trail, it's the fourteen-mile loop.

"Why?" he asks walking backwards in front of me.

"I don't know." I shrug "I just always have, the mummies and the history and the pharaohs."

"Pharaohs you say." He has a look in his eyes I've yet to see until this moment.

"I've always been drawn to it." I tell him

"Don't you think that's a sign?" he asks me, sweeping his cape to the side as we walk.

"A sign of what?" I roll my eyes at him, is he really going to bring this up again?

"A sign that you are meant to help me with my task." His smile widens. "destiny has chosen you, Nuni."

"Okay." I hold my hand up to him "first off, you're not allowed to talk like that, it's way to inspiring,"

"And that's a bad thing?" he asks confused.

"and two." I don't even give him an answer to his question. "I have things I have to take care of here."

"you mean your family?" he prompts.

"yes, I mean my family." I stop walking and let my toes dig into the grass. I left my shoes in the car so that I could really feel everything.

"What about your mother?" he asks me.

"You've see my mother." I remind him "you know the answer to your own question."

"It is not your duty to take care of your brothers and sister." He tells me.

"It may not be my duty." I sigh "but it's still something that has to be done."

Atem's eyes widen as if my answer took him off guard.

"don't look at me like that." I walk past him.

"It's hard not to." He says catching up to me easily

 _stupid puzzle_. I grumble.

"You're are so amazing." He says, my cheeks turn pink.

 _Take a freaking compliment._ I growl inwardly.

"It's hard not to admire your strength and selflessness." His eyes are on me.

"Enough!" I yell at him "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I am only saying the truth." He says gently "I don't understand why it's so hard for you to hear."

"because me doing the right thing isn't 'amazing' or 'brave' it needs to be done." I snap "that's it.

"Why are you so against seeing yourself as amazing?" he demands, finally getting frusstraed with me.

"because I'm not." I snap back. "because completing a task doesn't deserve praise."

"Then what does it deserve?" he plants himself in front of me, arms crossed, jaw set.

" _maybe_ a high five." I concede.

"What is this?" He demands, still sounding annoyed. I grab his wrist and hold it up and slap his hand.

" _That_ is a high-five." I tell him.

"This is a reward?" he asks me doubtfully.

"yes, it's very common here." I cross my arms and smile at him. "it's like saying congratulations or awesome to way to go."

"Very well." He sighs "I will abide by your culture." He grabs my wrist and slaps my hand.

"Way to go." The words sound ridiculous in his mouth but I can't help smiling.

"Thanks."

"You are still amazing." He says, his lips cur; back into a smirk. I frown at him.

"You went and ruined it." I throw my hands up and stalk past him. I can hear him laughing. I scowl and try to focus on the earth around me.

 _he's lucky he's already dead or I'd have killed him by now._ I think hotly.

"If anyone can figure out how to kill me twice." He says right next to me ear "it's you."

"Don't tempt me." I struggle to keep the smile off my face. I ignore the smirk on his as I continue along the trail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Atem's mother**

"Stop!" My voice scratches my throat as I bolt upright in bed. Sweat makes my skin damp, my hands shake. I close my eyes and take a second to gather myself.

"Nuni." Atem's hand is light on my bare shoulder.

"It was just a dream." I breathe a sigh as I push my hair back.

"Not a good one, apparently." He mutters. I brush his hand off and slide out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Getting up." I tell him obviously.

"But it's late, you've only bee asleep for a few hours." He follows me as push my door open and pad down the hall.

"You should sleep more." He tells me.

"You are not my mother." I tell him "I don't need you trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"Well maybe if your mother was useful she'd be up with you and telling you to go back to bed." Atem quipped bitterly. Didn't take him long to see how my mother is.

"I've waited enough time trying to tell her what she should be doing." I scoff "don't waste your time, it doesn't change anything."

"We can change it together, if you like?" He offers

"Why do you care?" I demand snagging a blanket from the couch and silently slipping out the back door.

"because she is not behaving how a mother should behave." Atem growls. I just roll my eyes and spread my blanket out in the grass. I sit down and pat the seat beside me. Atem sits with me, I can feel his eyes on me.

"If you know so much about mothers," I start, breaking the silence "what was yours like."

A gentle, melancholy smile pulls his mouth.

"My mother was a great woman." He says, pride clear in his voice. His shoulders straighten a little. His chin juts out the slightest bit, it's almost as if she walked into the room and he was standing at attention out of respect for her.

"She was a great ruler and somehow she had time to be my mother." He chuckles a little "although she may have treated me as a baby for far longer than my father agreed with."

"Oh…" I laugh "so you're a mama's boy."

"Sounds right." He says, that smile never leaving his face. "my mother sang to me every night and had every meal with me. She was there for every birthday and ever celebration she's leave early to tuck me into bed when I was young. When I became old enough to stay up for them she allowed me to space I needed to grow."

I watch him. My heart aches because I want that smile he has, on my face. I drop my eyes and turn the ring around my finger.

"She sounds amazing." I tell him honestly.

"She was." He turns his eyes on me finally. "She would have loved to meet you, Nuni."

I nod and lift my eyes to his "I would have loved to meet her too."

He watches me for a few moments before brushing the clump of bangs on my forhead out of my eyes.

"You should rest." He tells me.

"I should." I agree and turn my eyes back to the stars.

"but you're not going to." He sighs, defeated.

"I might miss something." I tell him only a half truth. I can give him that much.

"I see." He says angling closer to me. If he weren't already dead, I might've killed him right there… but maybe not. I him drape his hand over mine as he leans toward me, offering me his shoulder for my head. I accept it. I don't know why but… I trust Atem. Maybe I really am going insane.

"What song is that?" Atem whispers.

"What song?" I yawn.

"Never mind." Atem's voice is _really_ nice.

Me, Nuni… trusting someone? A boy no less? It's absurd, absolutely and utterly… absurd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning Stretches**

I waft the smell of my morning tea towards me as I walk outside with a yoga mat. The morning air is still cool from the night but the sun is strong overhead.

"What are you doing?" Atem asks me.

"Stretching." I take a drink of my tea and set it beside my mat on the porch. I reach my hands toward the sky.

"Ah… you mean praising ra?" He asks.

"Not sure if this is how you praised Ra back in the day but today it is called Yoga and I just do the stretches." I explain "I don't do all the mediations."

"I see." I fold myself forward and walk my hands and push myself into a cobra.

"You make it look easy." He smiles at me as I bring my leg up and settle into pigeon.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he looks concerned at the angle of my leg.

"Nah, it just looks weird" I pat the space beside me, go on, try it with me."

Atem looks a little hesitant. I smirk at him.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of a little stretching." I joke with him.

"Of course not." He puffs his chest up. I am beginning to see how to get to him. He's a fairly level headed dude but he's got his pride too.

"Then come on." I challenge. He gives me a curt nod and mimics the first flow of my stretch. He winces a bit.

"Don't push too hard, you want a bit of strain not full-fledged pain." I instruct. He nods as he pulls back a bit.

"There you go." I can tell by the look on his face when he's pushing too hard. "now follow me." I push up and back and stretch my ham strings.

"this is enjoyable to you?" he asks me.

"It feels better once you do it everyday." I tell him.

"I see." He followed me as I switch legs and fold back into pigeon.

"Then I will have to do this every day." He winces when he pushes too hard but quickly readjusts. I like this. I like having someone to share these things with.

I go through the final few stretches and lay back on my matt, feeling the sun on my skin and listening to the birds in the air and Atem's breath beside me.

"thank you." I sigh, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"For what?" he asks, I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"For doing this with me." I tell him "you could have just watched or gone back into the puzzle."

"Of course." He smiles at me "I enjoy doing things with you, you have interesting tasks."

"hobbies." I supply.

"hobbies." He amends.

I let a moment of silence pass. "it's nice not to be alone _all_ of the time."

"I couldn't agree more." He's smiling at me gently, his knuckles brush against mine as he shifts positions and turns his face towards the sun.

 _I suppose he's been alone all this time too_ I think stealing a glance as he lays in the sun beside me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Why do you Act as Their Slave.**

My feet hurt. My spine hurts, my head hurts and I just want to crash and sleep through my entire day off tomorrow.

"What's wrong, Nuni?" Atem appears beside me as I clear the table despite my insides screaming at me to go to sleep.

"Just tired." I yawn.

"Then you should sleep." He guides my hands filled with dishes and garbage and makes me set the things back onto the table.

"Atem…" I growl through another yawn.

"Can't." I pick the dishes and trash back and walk back and forth across the kitchen putting things where they belong.

"Why not?" Atem asks me, his voice sharper than normal.

"Because I don't want to have to do it tomorrow." I tell him "I want to film a video tomorrow and if I save cleaning for tomorrow then I won't have time,"

"Why must you be the one to clean?" he asks me. "what has your mother and your brothers done all day?"

"They play, eat, sleep and create more of a mess for me to clean." I tell him a bit bitterly. I'm just _so tired_ I suppress the urge to groan and turn the water on to wash the dishes.

"Nuni." Atem sighs, "may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I say trying not to take my annoyance out on him. "why not?" after all, he has yet to do anything hurtful to me… unlike my mother.

"Why do you behave as a slave to them?" He asks.

I rest my hands on the ledge and breath a deep sigh. "because in the end… it still needs to be done and I waste more energy yelling at them for not helping than if I just do it."

"I see." Atem sighs as if he's sad. I don't look at him. I just wash the dishes, like always.

"You deserve more." His fingertips ghost across my skin, leaving it strangely warm.

"they do not deserve you." he stands beside me as I wash the dishes and for once, my tiredness is not the only thing on my mind as I was the dishes. Atem's words sink into my mind and my heart. I put a plate away and go into the next dish.

 _Is what he said true?_ I wonder _do I deserve better?_

"Will you sing to me, Nuni?" Atem asks. I take a breath.

"I am a lost boy, from never land…" I sing without thinking of the next words and Atem stands beside me and right now. I am not alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Drunken Car rides**

"You are my life, you are everything." She yells. I roll my eyes and drop my head against the window. I should have pushed to drive, she's drunk. Not that that's unusual.

"She thinks this is how she shows she cares?" Atem asks me. I shrug. I don't really want to answer. I'm more embarrassed than anything. I'd grown immune to her words; the guilt trips the false hope that tomorrow will be different… better.

"I guess." I sigh.

Mom's sloppy hands press against the horn "do you want me to crash this car?" she demands.

"She's not serious?" Atem asks me.

I shrug "wouldn't be the first."

"What!" Atem exclaims. "You could get hurt."

"I don't care." I grumble back. I hide my face against the window.

"Nuni!" He exclaims, his hand brushing against me "you can't be serious."

"As long as I don't react, she won't do anything." I assure him.

"but…" Atem slides a dangerous look at her. "She's not sane."

"Been that way for awhile now." I tell him "nothing new."

"Nuni." He pleads with me.

"it's fine, Atem, she's not gonna do anything." I'm honestly not sure if she is, it's really a toss up with her. is she drunk enough? Upset enough? Angry enough? Who knows, lets find out.

"I won't let her hurt you." Atem grabs my hand and I swear I can actually feel him. he reaches for her too. Placing his hand on her forehead, her eyes go vacant but her hands stay on the whell and car slows a few notches.

"What did you do?" I whisper unsure if I should be amazed or angry. I mean, she's still my mom… I guess.

"I put her mind in another place, she's on a beach drinking to her hearts content while her body remains here and her memories of driving take over." He explains but he sounds exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as he slumps over the seat.

"I'm… fine…" he pants "I just need to recuperate inside the puzzle, I'll see you soon, Nuni, you will get home safely."

"Wait." I try to grab him but it doesn't feel the same as before. "You're okay, right?" I demand. He smiles tiredly and nods.

"Yes Nuni. I am perfectly fine, it just takes a lot of energy is all." He slips down and then he is gone. The puzzle glows as it receives him. I hold it close to me and enjoy the quiet ride home.

"Thank you, Atem." I whisper into the puzzle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Secrets under the stars…You're a Pharaoh!?**

"Stop!" My voice scrapes against my throat. Sweat makes my skin damp, my bangs cling to my forehead.

"Nuni." Atem exclaims hovering beside me. His hand rests on my shoulder. I push his hand away and press my hands to my face.

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine." I push my blankets off and slide out of bed.

"Nuni, you've only been asleep for a few hours." He follows me out of the room. I pad through the house, I only stop to grab the blanket from the couch and slip out the back door.

"Nuni, you should sleep more, you have work tomorrow." Atem steps aside as I open the porch door, that is broken too. It lightly scrapes the deck.

"Nuni." Atem sighs my name "please, you're tired." I walk down the steps. Atem right behind me.

"Please, answer me, Nuni."

"I don't want to sleep." I tell him.

"Are you afraid to sleep?" He asks me, I don't know if it's because he lives in my head or he's just really good at reading me, either way it's annoying.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I snap at him as I lay the blanket in the grass and stretch out over it.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Atem sits beside me.

"Not me." I force a tired smile.

"Nuni." Atem tilts his head as he examines me. "you still need more sleep."

"I'm fine." I lie. I am _so_ tired. _Funny, I didn't have any nightmares in Egypt._

"Something is wrong with you." He says seriously.

"That's a long list, Atem." I smirk mostly at myself.

"Tell me." Atem says, his voice is so sure and I'm too tired to argue and I don't want to go back to sleep.

"I like to be alone too much." I begin. "I don't get people, I can't relate to them."

"You seem to have very nice friends." He says. I can feel his hand reaching toward me.

"Very few friends." I tell him.

"But they are loyal." He touches my hair, he feels more like a breeze ruffling my hair. "and you are loyal to them and that is more than I can say I have."

"I'll be your friend." I yawn "if you want me to be, that is."

"I would like that very much, Nuni." I hear his breathy laugh but I've allowed my eyes to drift shut.

"and I will be your friend, so that you don't ever have to be alone." Atem's voice is like velvet his touch like air.

"It's funny." I sigh contentedly.

"What is?" Atem says.

"I don't usually like it when people touch me." I stifle another yawn.

"but?" he prompts.

"I don't mind when you do it." I say honestly.

"It's an honor to be such an exception." He jokes.

"now you tell me something funny." I prompt.

"Funny?" he repeats.

"Yes, like what I told you." I let him stroke my hair and I feel the cool night air around us and I don't feel alone. Even if I am crazy and Atem is only in my head or if he's a ghost and there really is something I need to help him stop.

"Funny…" he trails off as he tries to think of something. He chuckles the slightest bit.

"I suppose you are funny to me." he says,

"Me?" I prompt.

"Yes," he continues stroking my hair. "as Pharaoh in Egypt I had every woman and girl's attention, they praised me for nothing—"

"wait a second..." I sit up and look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concern evident in his eyes.

"You were a Pharaoh?" I demand.

He smiles amused. "Yes, did I not mention that?"

"um… _no_." I narrow my eyes at him. "you failed to tell me that part."

"Nuni." He laughs aloud "what is that look for, I didn't think it was important."

"You're a Pharaoh!" I yell at him,

"Nuni, shush." He covers my mouth with his hands "you'll wake your neighbors." I shove his hands away.

"Don't tell me to shush, who died and made you ki—" I stopped myself at the look on his face.

"oh… shut up!" I snap at him "you really couldn't find five seconds to say 'hey, Nuni, BTWs I'M A PHARAOH!' _"_ I shove him back but he's stronger than he looks. He catches my wrists and pulls me toward him.

"Nuni, I _was_ a Pharaoh." He says gently.

I narrow my eyes at him. "a little late for that now, don't you think?"

"Do you want me to tell you something funny or not?" he asks.

"Yes." I look at him expectantly.

"Relax, Nuni, close your eyes." He guides me back onto the blanket but I keep my eyes on him.

" _Nuni_." He draws my name out in warning.

"Continue." I tell him. He sighs and rolls his eyes. He rests his hand on my cheek and hovers his face just above mine.

"This is what's funny to me about you." His face is not all that close, but it feels like it.

"Every girl desired me… except for you, you do not turn into an incoherent babbling child when I compliment you, you do not do what I say the second I say it, you do not want me to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected." I can feel my face getting red. _Why am I so bad at taking compliments?_ I grumble to myself.

"I know, but something in me wants to do it anyway." He tells me. My face is on fire, I pray he cannot see the red under the moonlight.

"There." He says leaning back. "I have told you something funny, now get some sleep." He brushes the bangs off my face "I will keep your nightmares at bay."

"Still don't need to be protected." I tell him stubbornly as I let my eyes drift shut.

"I know," he breathes. I let a few moments of silence pass before conceding

"but thank you anyway." I pat his hand.

Sleep comes easier outside, with Atem beside me. I don't feel alone. As the last bit of consciousness begin to slip away I could have sworn I felt the lightest of touch of lips to my head.

"Goodnight, Nuni." Atem's voice sends me off. I don't have any nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ring**

I place the dishes that I had collected from around the house into the sink and go back to the table with a rag.

"Nuni." Atem says.

"hmm…" I swipe the crumbs off the tabletop and nearly walk straight into Atem when I go to shake the rag off in the trash can.

"That ring is beautiful?" He says. "it's perfect for your hand."

I glance at his hands, adorned in really amazing rings. I scoff at the ring on my hand it was small a 10kt gold ring with my birthstone in the center, aquamarine.

"Thanks, but I think your's trump mine." I walk past him and shake the rag out.

"no, yours has meaning to you." he takes my hand and lets his thumb caress the stone "I can feel it… did your friend give it to you?"

"No." I pull my hand back "it's nothing for you to concern yourself with." I go back to picking up the house.

"What's wrong, Nuni?" He asks, following me around. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No." I snap harsher than I mean to.

"Clearly I've said something to upset you." He steps in front of me.

"Atem, move." I growl at him.

"Nuni, talk to me." he takes my hand in his."

"Atem…" I grit my teeth and try not to snap at him "move."

"Talk to me." he orders me.

"I am not yours to command." I snap at him.

"No… but you are my partner and I'm concerned for you." his eyes harden on me.

"Why?" I demand "why would you be concerned?"

"Because I care for you, Nuni." He says "because you are strong and loyal and someone on this damned planet should tell you that and someone should care that you haven't bothered to feed yourself in three days, or notice that you don't sleep because you're terrified of your dreams or that you drive yourself into the dirt trying to do everything as if you are the mother of this household, now…" he takes a breath "tell me what is wrong?"

I just star at him "you noticed all that stuff?" I ask him.

"How could I miss it?" He brushes and overgrown lock of hair away from my eyes "it's all you do."

I drop my eyes, my thumb twirls my ring around my finger. I sigh. "My grandmother gave it to me." I tell him "when I was eight."

"Why did you get so upset?" he asks rubbing circles into my hand with his thumbs. I keep my eyes down.

"I miss her." I admit, tears stinging my eyes. I try and stiffen my lip but I can feel myself filling with the grief I struggle to keep at bay.

"She has passed then?" He asks me, stepping the tiniest of steps forward.

"Yes." I hate that my voice betrays the tears I'm trying to hide. There is one conversation that breaks me, no matter how strong I build the walls.

"I'm sorry." He tells me, his arms sliding around me. he feels warm, warmer than someone like him should.

"You must have been very close." He says, his large hand splayed across my back as he pulls me closer.

"We were." I laugh as the memories flood my mind. "she loved to read, like me, we'd share books and spend hours talking about them. She had this huge box of books that she had in her room." I sniffle in the most unattractive way and hide in Atem's chest.

"She was always moving and doing things and taking care of me and my brothers and-and" I hiccup "she was what I wanted to be when I grew up."

"She sounds wonderful." Atem holds onto me and I feel something I haven't felt since my grandma past. Genuine unconditional love. I know it's only the result of actually telling someone what I'm thinking and not actual love. Atem and I haven't even known each other that long and besides, he's stuck with me for now. But still… he doesn't have to notice the things he does about me. At this point he knows more about me than my mother knows about me.

"She was." My voice is smaller than I'd like it to be but Atem doesn't say anything.

"You are wonderful, Nuni." Atem whispers stroking my hair back. his touch isn't like a touch, it's more like a presences, I have a sense of what he's doing but sometimes… sometimes I think I can really feel him.

"Thank you, Atem." I let him comfort me. I don't need it. I've been fine on my own so far but… it's nice to have the option, to choose.

"Anytime, Nuni."


	14. Chapter 14

**Get your hands Dirty Pharaoh.**

I knot of the thread as Atem hovers over my shoulder and watches me.

"You are very talented, Nuni." He watches in awe as I flip through the layers of the dress in my lap. I roll my eyes at him.

"Really, Nuni, I don't understand how you can do everything that you do." He leans closer to me, his face right next to mine.

"You just do it." I whisper to him. "you don't think about it, you just start and eventually you get finished with it and then you get better and faster and then you're doing it without thinking about it."

"You make everything sound so easy." He smiles warmly at me, his eyes soften and I can feel them weighing on me.

"We've got to stop at the car wash, on our way home, so we can clean the car." I tell him.

"Are you asking me for help?" Atem's warm smile morphs into a teasing one.

"I don't believe there was a question in there." I slide a glance at him and smirk.

"Aren't we getting bold." He leans into me. If he were anyone else. I'd deck him… and if he weren't a spirit.

"Atem." I turn toward him, casting a quick glance to make sure no one is looking at me. "Make yourself useful and help me clean my car on the way home."

"I think you forgot a word." Atem smirks at me expectantly.

"I'm not gonna say it." I tell him.

"that's more than one word and none of those were the right word." He taunts me.

"I don't give in to terrorism." I whisper back to him.

"Still not the right word." He rolls his shoulders back and crosses his legs and he looks every bit a Pharaoh.

"Nope." I go back to my sewing. "You have to come with me either way."

"I could switch places with you and drive us home." He cocks his brow at me.

"You wouldn't dare, A." I tell him "and B you don't know how to drive."

"I'm a quick study." He assures me.

"You'll crash my car and again…" I lean toward him "you wouldn't dare."

"You're so sure." He says.

"I am sure… now quit being such a prince."

"I'm a Pharaoh if you recall our conversation last night." He cocks his brow at me and

"Then quit being such a priss and get your hands dirty, Pharaoh." I taunt him flashing him a smile. He narrows his eyes at the challenge.

"I'm not a priss." He grumbles.

"Priss… priss… _priiiiiiisssssss_." I whisper sing.

His eyes harden the slightest bit.

 **The Car Wash**

"I can't believe I'm cleaning up this mess." Atem rolls his eyes. "Doesn't your mother make your brothers and sister clean up after themselves?" He asks, as he takes his turn cleaning out the back seat.

"I kind of like this." I say as I watch him clean in my work outfit. I kind of wished I put on the skirt instead of the pants.

"I can relax here and you can clean up for me." I sit back and watch him scoop the various fast food bags into his arms and deposit them into the garbage can.

"You're lucky I like you so much." Atem gives me a sideways look "and I know how hard you work."

I groan "must you?"

"Must I what?" Atem smirks at me. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"We were having fun mocking each other and you have to bring that in?" I cross my arms and turn my back on him.

"Come now, Nuni, don't be like that." He rests his hands on my shoulder. I shrug him off.

"No, If I wanted to talk to you about anything serious I'd have a cup of tea and a brownie."

"Nuni…" he considers me "I will get you a brownie and a cup of tea later."

"Then we can have a serious conversation later." I take a seat and watch him clean.

"Of course, my queen." He bows and tilts his head to the side so I can catch the corner of his eye.

"What did you just call me?" I growl darkly.

"Are we not in your car?" he asks. I freeze and just stare at him _did he just play me?_ I shake myself and force a half-hearted smile.

"We are." I concede but he doesn't lose his victorious smile.

 _Just wait Pharaoh, I can play games too_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting with Mom: Atem takes over.**

I sigh as I kick my shoes off and drop my bag in the kitchen chair. I love my job but I am tired. The house is quiet, the kids are at their dad's house.

"You worked hard today." Atem said taking the chair beside me.

"Yeah, we got busy." I yawn and lean back.

"You work hard everyday." Atem got up and went to the stove. I don't know when he started being able to move things but he lifts my tea kettle to the sink, gives it a quick rinse before filling it with fresh water and placing it back on the stove top. He turned it to high and pulled my favorite cup down and placed a tea bag into the cup. He leaned against the counter as he waited for the water to boil.

"You may sleep through the night, tonight." Atem smiles at me. I'm too tired joke back so I just nod.

"You must be tired." He notes. I nod again, slumping back into my chair. His eyes soften as he watches me. A small smile crawls over his lips.

"What is that look for?" I ask.

"You were humming." He tells me.

"Oh…" I try to think of what I was humming but I can't remember humming. "do you know what song it was?" I ask him.

"You hum this one a lot, it's not familiar to me, though." He slides down from the counter as the kettle begins to whistle.

"Nuni?" Mom's slurred yell immediately makes me cringe. _I don't have the energy for this tonight_ I groan internally.

Atem hands me my tea and rests his hand on the back of my chair.

"Thanks." I whisper trying to keep my voice down.

"Of course." He dips his head toward me and glares at my mother's bedroom door.

"Nuni!" she yells, the door creeks as she stumbles out. Her hair is a greasy mess, her eyes are bloodshot, her skin pale.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Mom staggers a bit before catching herself on the arm chair.

"I just got in." I half lie.

"Well…" she stares at me blank-faced for a second. "come in here and talk to me."

"Mom…" I take a breath. I don't want to fight tonight. I don't ever really want to fight with her but it's not always avoidable.

"I have been at work all day, talking to people and running all over the store, I don't want to talk. I want to drink my tea and go to bed."

I can see it happen, the shift to the other person that comes out when she drinks.

"Oh, so you can't spend five minutes with your mother." She demands.

"I am _tired._ " I will her to just drop it, slam her door and sulk in her room but she doesn't. She staggers out into the kitchen and hovers over me.

"And where have you been even?" She demands looming over me. I am too tired to care but I can feel Atem bristling beside me.

"Work." I take a sip of my tea.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago." She wavers back and forth, her balance not quite centered.

"I had to stop and clean the car." I try to press down on my annoyance with her but frankly I'm getting cranky. I hear a soft growl beside me. Atem takes my hand.

"Come, Nuni." He tugs on my hand "lets get you to bed."

"Yeah." I stand up and slip past mom.

"good night." I call as I walk toward my bedroom.

"Oh, so you're just gonna leave, just like that?" She demands.

"I will see you in the morning." I tell her.

"give me the keys." She demands, I can hear her harsh unsteady steps coming toward me.

"No." I say simply, no argument in my voice "Not while you're like this."

"Then take me to the store." She orders, just a step behind me. Atem pulls me faster but mom's hand clamps onto my shoulder

"Take me to the store." She orders again.

"No." I try to shake her off but this is not going how I wanted this to go.

"Take me to the store!" she yells in my face. Atem grabs her hands from my shoulder and throws it back at her. she stumbled, her eyes open wide as she bumps into the wall.

"I'm calling the police!" she yells.

"and telling them what?" I roll my eyes and sip my tea "I won't let you drive the car cause you're drunk?"

"You just hit me!" She yells back. I laugh.

"My hands didn't touch you." I slide a look at Atem and see a smug smile on his face.

"Well I didn't fall by myself." Her words slurred together into a string of barely comprehensible words.

"I think you did." I turn back around to go back to my room. I heard her come toward me, I already knew what was coming because when yelling doesn't work she hits. I curl myself forward because she has to hit me first in order for me to defend myself.

"You will not lay a hand on my princess." Atem's voice is a deep gravelly warning. Mom blinks in confusion as I stand there, Atem had taken over. His hand is locked around her wrist, his eyes blazing with more than the annoyance I've gotten used to seeing at the sight of my mother but this was something else.

"Who the hell are you!" She screams at him raising her hand to strike him but he catches her hand easily and shoves her back. She staggers and falls into the pantry shelves.

"Nuni!" she bellows "help! Call the police."

Atem winces at the sound of her voice, she was an opera singer. He kneels in front of her "you don't deserve her help." he grabs her by her greasy pony tail and yanks her hair back "Don't dare put another hand on Nuni or I will take her away from you." Atem shoves her back into the shelves and she stands their staring in wide bleary eyed shock as Atem opens the door and walks us both out.

 _Where are we going?_ I ask in shock myself. No one ever stands up for me.

"You have a very good friend that I'm sure won't mind hosting you for the night." He pulls out my cellphone and dial's Reese's number.

"Atem!" I exclaim as he pushes me back into my body.

"Hey!" Reese exclaims excitedly "need me to come save you from your mom?"

"N-Yes." Atem forces me to say the word.

"Cool, I'll be there in about ten minutes." Reese hangs up and I glare at Atem. He smirks at me.

"You deserve better." He tells me.

"Shut up." I grumble. I don't know how to feel about this… no one ever stands up for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't want to Anymore**

Some days are harder than others. That's simply the way life is. Some days are roller-coasters and fireworks and family barbeques. Some days are heavy and hard and impossible. Some days are like today.

I curl myself into the tightest ball I can manage when my alarm goes off. Atem gets the alarm. A second later I feel the lightest of hands on my shoulder.

"I know you're awake, Nuni." He whispers. "I'm surprised you've allowed yourself to stay in bed."

"Go away." I whisper to him. I close my eyes against the day and pull the blanket over my head.

"Nuni." I can hear the concern in his voice. "what's wrong."

"Not today." I tell him.

"Not today what?" he asks. he's never seen me like this. He's been here for six weeks, this only happens a few times a year.

"I don't want to do anything today." I tell him.

"You must get up if you are to have your tea." He says gently, pulling the blankets down.

"I don't want anything." I tug on the blankets again but he doesn't give them to me.

"You always want your tea, Nuni… tell me what's wrong."

I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what makes me like this. I just know when I do feel like this I don't want to move. I don't want to eat. I don't want to live.

"Nothing." I keep my eyes firmly closed. As if it will keep the day from coming. I can feel the sun climbing up into the sky.

"I've never seen you like this, Nuni, it's not like you." He sits beside me on the bed, his hand still on my shoulder.

"No duh." I snap harshly "I just don't want to do anything today, Atem, leave me alone."

"I will leave you alone if that is what you truly wish but I want to know what happened to make you like this this morning." He strokes my hair from my face "was it another bad dream?"

"No." I snap.

"No, because you haven't actually been asleep all night." His gentle voice gains an edge.

"I just don't want to do anything, Atem." I snap at him.

"Have you ever been like this before?" he demands of me.

"Yes." My voice is small. I'm just tired. Not like a nap, like from life. I don't…I _can't_ do life today.

"What does your mother do when you're like this?" he asks.

"Why do you have to do that?" I growl through my teeth. "your mother was a good mother, mine doesn't even know I feel this… why can't you just let it go."

"I'm worried about you, Nuni." His voice loses the edge but it's still firm.

"Don't be." I snap "I'm fine I just…" I sigh.

"Just what?" He prods.

"I just don't want to do anything today. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to share memories with you, I don't want to do… anything." I rest my head back against the pillow and pull my knees tightly to my chest.

"I see…" Atem pulls the blankets back over me and takes a seat at my computer desk. "Then I will be right here when you are feeling more like yourself." He flips my sketchbook open to a blank page and picks up my pencil.

"You deserve a day off." He says, as the pencil scratches lightly against the paper. I give a relieved sigh and let my eyes close.

 _Thank you_ I think to him. Talking is just too much right now.

 ** _To be continued._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Continued..._** **Inside the Puzzle**

 **Atem POV**

 _She's troubled_ I think as I watch her shoulders rise and fall with her breath. She's not sleeping but she's trying to. I've never seen her like this before. She's always moving, always doing something. Today she seems like a shell. A statue with every bit of her beauty but none of her spirit. I don't like it. I have to help her.

I rest my hand on hers and I pull her into the puzzle with me.

My room is large and confusing, full of traps and secrets, even from me. I open my door and find her door right across from mine. Her door's center has gold and is lined in silver. There's a bunny in a field etched into the bottom of the door. It is exactly as I imagine it. I tap my knuckle against the door but it falls open. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. It means she's willing to let me in but is it because she trusts me or is it because of the way she is today?

"Nuni?" I call as I peek into her room. The room is filled with her stuffed animals and toys, there's a wall of water against one side and a basket of fabrics and yarns and various other things I don't recognize.

"Nuni." I call her name again as I step further in. _She should be here_

"Nuni…" I trail off when I see a small form in the corner, it's dark there. A stark contrast compared to the rest of the colorfully lit room.

"Nuni." I kneel beside her but she pulls away from me.

"Go away, Atem." she sounds even smaller in here.

"Please, let me help you." I plead with her. I slide my hand into hers. She looks up at me surprised.

"I can feel you." she says, "like _really_ feel you."

"We're inside the puzzle, Nuni, I want to help you feel better." I tug on her hands but she squeezes her arms around herself… no, not around herself, around some kind of creature tucked into her arms.

"Who's this?" I ask. She loosens her arms a bit to let me see the creature.

"Bunny." She says, there's a gentleness in her voice, the same voice she uses when she talks about her brothers.

"She means a lot to you." I sit beside her, crossing my legs under me.

"Yes… my grandma gave her to me when I was a little girl." She smiles lovingly at the creature.

"Your grandmother?" I ask.

"Yes," Nuni reaches to the side of her and supplies a picture frame. I recognize Nuni, although a much younger version of her and her siblings and the mother and a grey-haired woman I assume is the grandmother.

"You were an adorable child." I tell her. She just shrugs. I'll never get used to that, Nuni doesn't seem to pay much mind to compliments of her beauty.

"Grandma made everything okay…" Nuni trails off and sets the picture aside. She drops her head into the creature in her arms and squeezes the poor thing with all her might.

"Nuni…" I squeeze her shoulder, trying to reassure her of my presence.

"She took care of things… and she's gone now and I'm…" she trails off again.

"And what?" I prompt her. She lifts her face to mine, her eyes are puffy, her whole demeanor is wilted and her lips are trembling but she refuses to cry.

"And I'm alone now." She drops her head back into her arms and hides from me.

"No, Nuni." I take her by both shoulders and pull her toward me "no, you are not alone. I am right here with you."

"No." She shakes her head but doesn't bother pulling away. "You'll leave me too, when it gets too hard, when you see how bad my mother can be… you'll leave me too."

I just stare at Nuni. This isn't like her at all. This is, it's insane. Nuni is so confident and brave and strong and this girl here. She's weak—

 _not weak_ something inside me whispers _she's tired._

"Yes." I nod in agreement "she's just tired, she never gets to rest." I pull her into my arms and I hold her. holding her like this is like hugging a statue but I will some of my strength into her. it doesn't seem to be working.

"What are you doing?" Nuni's voice doesn't sound like it's coming from my arms. I look behind me and see an angry Nuni standing in the doorway. Her hands curled into fists, her shoulders pressed up toward her ears. Her body resonates pure rage.

"Nuni?" I ask as I look down to the less dangerous version in my arms. This Nuni stays curled up and stares down at the creature in her arms.

"but…" I glance back at the angry Nuni. She stalks over to me and yanks me away by my cape

"How are you here?" She demands standing beside the other version of herself.

"You know where here is?" I ask doubtfully.

"I think I'd recognize my own mind." She snaps before kneeling down beside the wilted version of herself. She places a hand on her other self's shoulder and drops her forehead to hers.

"Its time to be brave." She whispers to her other self. Nuni rests a hand on the grey creatue. I see ears like a rabbits as Nuni leans toward the girl, deeper into the shadowed corner.

"Nuni…" I say concerned. She ignores me and for a second the darkness grows thicker, it engulfs Nuni and then there is only one Nuni, she's a bit calmer than before.

"No one told you you could come in here." She growls at me.

"I'm sorry, I did knock." I tell her.

"Was there an answer?" She cocks a brow at me, daring me to lie.

"No, but the door did open on its own." I explain.

"If I have not expressly invited you in here, do. not. come. in." she bites out each word. I nod.

"How would you like it if I barged into your room?" she demands. "it's bad enough you sit at my computer desk like all night, I _like_ to be alone and the night is the only time I can really be alone." She shoves passed me. She hesitates for a second at the contact. She shakes herself and stalks across the hall.

"Be careful." I warn her.

"Of what?" She snaps back still obviously angry.

"I don't understand my room, it's full of traps." I follow close behind her as she stubbornly pushes my door open. She freezes when she sees it all.

"What the…"

"You are free to look around but be careful." I caution her. She turns her nose up at me and crosses her arms.

"Please don't be angry with me." I beg her "I was only trying to help."

"I don't want your help." Her voice is harsh but it's not angry, it's desperate.

"If you would talk to me—"

"I don't want to talk to you." she snaps in that same voice.

"Fine." I concede "But I want to talk to you."

"Why do you have to keep pushing?" She wraps her arms around herself and I see the pieces of the other her there. I'm beginning to see why she was there. There's not usually more than one person in each room but Nuni has two, two parts of herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**I will** ** _Never_** **Leave You**

I take her hands in mine, pulling them away from her. she's curled in on herself.

"Nuni, I'm pushing because I care."

"but _why_." She almost whines.

"Because you deserve to be cared about." I tell her firmly.

"Others would disagree." She says bitterly.

"Others are wrong and don't deserve you." I can see her struggling with my words. She's aware that she is smart and beautiful but she's not used to anyone else seeing it.

"I know what I am." She whispers, "I know what I deserve and I am going to get it." Her voice has a quiver to it as if she is repeating a mantra to me.

"I'm getting closer every day, I just need to hold out for a little longer."

"You shouldn't have to work toward being loved." I tell her.

"What do you know about what I should and shouldn't have to work for?" she growls at me half-heartedly.

"I've only been with you for a short time but I know what your soul looks like. I know how hard you work and how tired you are." I take her hand in my own. Stiffly she drops her arms and she stands there like the Nuni I've become accustomed to.

"You're going to leave me." She whispers. I take her other hand in mine and pull her close. I drop my forehead to hers and look her in the eye.

"On my honor as a Pharaoh, I will _never_ leave you." I swear it to her and to every god of Egypt.

Her eyes betray her desire to believe my words but her mind is urging her to procede with caution. I can't blame her.

"And I will spend every day proving it to you." I kiss the top of her head as she relaxes. She pulls back and the weakness and tiredness is gone. She has a smirk on as if she were about to challenge me.

"Now get me out of this puzzle." She orders me "it's time for tea and I have things to do today."

"That's my Nuni." I return her smirk as we return to her bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bedtime Stretching**

I sit on my bed and hunch over my laptop and tapped at the keys typing in the code that would hopefully make this site work. I can hear Atem drawing in the sketch book I just bought for him, he just about filled up all the pages in mine.

I feel his back press against mine when he stretches. His presence seems to get stronger every day. I swear I can almost feel heat coming off him. I tap at my keyboard when I feel him brush against my back again. A second passes, I can feel him staring at me and then I really feel him. His back arches over me pushing my face into the bed.

"Atem!" I shout trying to push back but I have no leverage.

"Nuni." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Atem!" I snap at him "get off."

"I'm just stretching." Atem's got a smile in his voice.

"No, you're interrupting me." I growl half-heartedly at him.

"Just give me another moment." Atem yawns and presses me down further into the bed "it's a good thing you're so flexible." He smirks as he straightens up.

"Maybe I should take a break and I can show you some real stretching." an evil smile crawls across my lips as his vanishes.

"No, thank you." Atem scotches away from me.

"Nope." I grab his arm and pull him off the bed. "you broke my concentration, now you get to stretch with me."

"Please, Nuni, No." Sweat trails down the side of his face. "it's not human to bend the way you do."

"Good thing you're a spirit." I tell wink at him and yank him off the bed.

"Nuni!" He exclaims.

"Come on," I say placing him beside me "easy stuff."

"Your version of easy and my version of easy are very different." He mumbles but he follows me anyway as I raise my arms up. I most certainly do not look at the muscles trailing from his shoulders and up his arms.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" I ask him giving myself a shake.

"So far." He admits.

"Now bend forward and touch the ground." I instruct, he obeys with little problem.

"Your hamstrings are still tight." I tell him.

"You'll have to help me then." He smiles at me, but I can hear the strain in his voice.

"Here." I walk behind him and push him forward.

"Ouch, Nuni!" He yells as I apply pressure to his head.

"Breathe through it, Pharaoh." I tell him.

"This was funnier when I did it to you." he grunts through the strain.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the Karma pressing against you." I chuckle, he can't move because that would cause more pain.

"This isn't fair, Nuni!" He exclaims "you are used to bending yourself into strange shapes."

"Life isn't fair, Pharaoh." I laugh but I do ease up a bit. The sketchbook sits on the bed I tiptoe a bit to get a better vantage point and see it's a sketch of me. I recognize the look on my face because it's not one I consciously do. There's the lightest of sketches of a book on my lap and I've draped myself across the armchair. My smile is soft, my eyes gentle and I'm completely relaxed. I'm only ever that relaxed early in the morning and only when I'm completely immersed in a book. I let him go without thinking. I can feel my face turning pink.

"Oh!" he gasps and snatches the book off the bed, he hides it against his chest. "you um… you weren't supposed to see that yet."

"Sorry…" I don't know what else to say. I don't understand Atem, no one pays this much attention to me, no one ever sees me like _that_ because no one is ever awake that early accept for Atem.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks a slight smile on his face.

I shrug "I don't know… I just… I just don't know how to react to you when you do things like this." I admit. "I'm also not very good at lying to you so… it makes it harder to figure out what to say to you."

Atem squeezes the book to him, his cheeks are tinted the subtlest shade of pink under his dark tan.

"That makes two of us." He smiles at me and we stand there in silence until a smile crawls across my lips. He looks at me and he smiles at me. I slide back onto my bed and pull my laptop to me. Atem sits behind me and I can hear the pencil scratching lightly against the paper. The pencil stops for too long. I slide a look behind me and his back arches over me again.

"Atem!" I yell at him, he laughs a deep hearty laugh as he pushes me into the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Her Bookish Smile**

 **Nuni POV**

I lay draped across the arms of the chair, Atem just watching me like he does. I ignore him and I ignore my life and I ignore everything as I let myself fall into the words of the book.

 **Atem POV**

I love watching her read. Her smiles are so genuine, her laughs unrestrained, the way her eyes light up during action scenes. It's beautiful, she is beautiful. She reclines across the chair, for anyone else it would be uncomfortable, but she is so small, she fits perfectly across the arms of the chair. Her head leaning against the back, her legs draped over the side. I wonder if she notices me watching her. She normally does but when she reads it's like she lets her guard down completely. I make sure she goes undisturbed as long as possible but someone always manages to disturb her piece.

"Nuni!" her litter brothers, although they ow stand taller than her, "rush in. Their hair is drenched in sweat, their shirts cling to them and there's mud smudged across the youngest one's face.

"Yes, Kitten?" she asks as she sets her book down and offers them her full attention.

"I'm hungry." He's a bit of a whiny one but Nuni doesn't say anything about it.

"Alright." She sets her book on the couch and leads the boys into the kitchen. "how about…" sh scans the contents of the oantry shelves.

"Mac and chees?" she offers.

"Do we ahe hotogs?" the curly heade brother asks much more politely than the other.

"Yep, you want that?" she asks them.

"Yes!" the boys exclaim in unison.

"Alright, I'll make hot dogs." Nuni fills a pan with water and sets it on the stove "go play until I call you." she instructs.

"Thanks, Nuni!" The curly headed one calls back as they rush back out with their friends.

"You are a very good sister." I tell her.

she scoffs "not according to my mother." She dumps a few hotdogs into the water and returns to her place on the chair, the book opened in her lap. Her features soften as she reads, allowing herself to be vulnerable in this moment, in front of me.

"Your mother is wrong." I whisper but she is too entranced by her book to hear me. I take a seat on the auto man and continue to watch her features shift with the intensity of the story in front of her.

 _you deserve so much more than this, Nuni_ I think it to her in a quiet kind of way, I'm trying to convince her subconscious. She's to hard headed for me to try any other way.

 **Nuni POV**

I don't mind Atem staring, he stays quiet so it doesn't bother me, but this book is so good. _Great_ I think _now I'm going to be emotionally destroyed when I finish it_ I smile at the fluff moment in the story. I hear the hotdogs boiling.

 _Just one more paragraph_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Pharaoh's Doppleganger**

The sun is nice on my skin, there's a nice breeze teasing my bangs. I glanced to my left and found Atem's cape blowing behind him super dramatically. His eyes trail over the little shops full of handmade goods.

"This is nice." Atem says with a smile.

"It's my favorite place to shop." I tell him.

"I can see why," he looks at the shop's window displays. "The things here are beautiful."

"I love the bookstore here too, it's got a super small café inside but it's so peaceful inside." I turn him down another street toward the book shop. I catch familiar blond, black and purple spiked hair pass me by. I turn and do a double take looking between Atem and the other boy with matching hair, he was much shorter than Atem though he had to be like five foot two. His buddies beside him were w _ay_ taller than Atem's double and Atem. Even the girl beside him must've been about average height but she looked tall next to him.

"What is it, Nuni?" Atem asks me concerned.

"Am I going insane or…" I point to the guy behind him, his eyes follow my finger and he freezes.

"He looks very similar… to me…" Atem walks toward him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I just want to get a closer look." Atem follows after him, I feel the puzzle tugging me after him or linking him to me.

"Please, Nuni." Atem pulls forward. I let him lead the way but I stay back as far as possible. I'm not trying to interact with that many people right now.

"We don't have to talk to them but I'd like to see something." Atem is following closer than I'd like but I supposed the street is crowded enough that they won't notice.

"Come on Yug, you gotta help me fix my deck." The Brooklyn accent caught me a bit off guard but now that I looked at him, he had that Brooklyn walk too.

"I will, Joey, but we promised to do something everyone wants to do first." Atem's double said.

"We're all watching a movie and then we'll go to Yugi's Grandpa's game shop." The girl says a bit too peppy for my taste.

"You both promised no duel monsters until we spend some non-dueling related time together." She links her arms through Yugi's and Joey's and feeds on the third guy with the weirdly sculpted pointed hair. I mean dang you could give directions with that thing.

"Fine." Joey grumbles.

I look to Atem to see his face but his eyes are firmly locked on Yugi. I sigh and adjust the bag on my shoulder.

"You want to follow them, don't you?" I ask. Atem shifts a bit, glancing between Yugi and me.

"I know you had plans, Nuni." Atem says

"Fine." I say holding my hand up to stop him.

"Nuni." Atem's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's fine." I tell him again. "That kid looks exactly like you and it'd be stupid if we didn't at least see if it's more than coincidence." I start walking. Atem steps firmly in front of him.

"Nuni." He looks me in the eye "everyone is always asking you to give up your time and your energy for them, I don't want to ask you that of you."

"It's fine, Atem." I tell him trying to walk past him but he shifts in front of me again.

"No it's not, you don't say fine when something is fine." Atem uses his finger under my chin to tip my face up so that I'm looking him in the eye.

I take a breath "no, it _is_ okay." I tell him "I don't mind stalking someone it's just…"

"Just what?" Atem asks me. I push past him.

"Let's go, we're gonna lose him." I take the lead, the puzzle tugs Atem and I together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stalking The Pharaoh's Doppleganger**

The movie was a romantic comedy, a little heavy on the romance for my taste. I just kicked my feet up and ate the movie theater popcorn. Atem's attention was split between the movie and watching the kid a few seats ahead of us.

"This movie is stupid." Tristan whispers to Joey.

"I know, but Taya wanted to watch it and you know Yug has a soft spot for her." Joey sighs "and he's just too easy to agree with."

"Taya used him against us." Tristan grumbles crossing his arms. Taya has her arm wrapped around Yugi's, her eyes glued to the screen, completely enthralled by the same plotline of _every_ love story. Yugi sat there with a smile on his face, he seems like he's not hating this.

"Why don't you hang on my arm like that?" Atem asks me "I wouldn't mind."

"Excuse me?" I cock my brow at him.

"You don't fawn over me and you don't hang on me." Atem looks at me, his eyes shining in the light of the movie.

"Are you sure you want to stay on this topic?" I ask.

"I was sure." Atem shifts away from me. "Now I'm not."

"Good choice." I throw a handful of popcorn at him. I don't miss the smile on his face as we both turn back to watch the set of teens in front of us.

Joey and Tristan dramatically stretch as they exit the theater first with Taya and Yugi behind them.

"Finally!" Joey exclaims in his thick Brooklyn accent.

"Kind of liking that accent." I tell Atem.

"Excuse me?" He asks looking at me with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"He's really making it work." I keep on it after seeing Atem's reaction.

"Oh, really…" Atem trails off and shifts his gaze toward Joey.

Joey throws his arm over Yugi's shoulder's "Alright!" he cheers "next stop Gramps' shop!"

"Yeah yeah." Taya rolls her eyes and lets Joey drag Yugi away from her.

"This is the kind of man you look for?" Atem demands.

"Whoa!" I exclaim louder than I mean to. "where did that come from?"

"You're the one that commented on his accent." Atem reminds me.

"His _accent_." I point out "look some people look at arms, or shoulders or butts from afar, I admire accents." I sigh aggravated, I'm sure my face is bright red. "that doesn't mean that's what I'm looking for in a man."

"So, you don't find him attractive?" Atem asks me.

"I mean he's not ugly but I wouldn't call him my type either." I explain.

"You have a type?" Atem asks me.

"Everyone does." I point out.

"Well then…" Atem shifts from foot to foot like a child trying to figure out how to ask if they can spend the night at your friend's house.

"What is your type?" He asks me.

"animal lover, a bit of a book nerd, someone who enjoys learning a random assortment of new things… or would at least not get on my back about my eclectic interests." I shrug "I don't one hundred percent know but I'll know it when I see it."

"and… you haven't seen it yet?" Atem asks.

I look him in the eye, I can't help the smile that crawls over my face "I'll let you know." I tell him as I push open the door to the game shop Atem's double led us to.

"Wow!" Joey exclaims "look at this one."

"What is this?" Atem walks over the store, pulling me along with him.

"It's a trading card game." I tell him. "What you recognize it from ancient Egypt?" I chuckle mostly to myself but Atem's eyes retain their intensity as they scan over the cases.

"Is that the dark magician?" he exclaims.

"What?" I peer over at the card on display "Yeah, I've got that card." I tell him. "I've got the dark magician girl too."

"What!" he turns to me wide eyed. "You play this game?"

"Yeah, it's fun, I haven't had time to lately though." I look over the cards. I actually had a pretty good deck. I wanted to compete but with my family I don't know how I'd leave them alone long enough to travel to any of the dueling zones.

"Nuni, you shouldn't be playing this game." Atem looks horrified.

"What's the big deal?" I ask, "it's just a card game"

"No…" he shook his head "if it's the same game as I played in Egypt, it's a shadow game."

"Shadow game?" I ask.

"Yes, a dark game with high stakes, where the loser loses his or her soul." Atem explains.

"Well, that's never happened to me and I'm pretty good but I've lost a handful of games." I hold my arms out "and my soul is still intact."

A hand rest on my shoulder

"Hey." The accent was a dead give away as to who's hand was on my shoulder.

"I highly suggest you take your hand off of me now." I growl.

"Sorry geez." He takes his hand away. I turn and offer a smile.

"What can I help you with?" I ask politely. Atem chuckles a bit.

"Did I hear you say you duel?" he asks me.

"Yeah" I nod.

"You any good?" he asks.

"Why?" I cock my head at him "you trying to find out?"

Joey smiles a bit "maybe I am."

"Well I don't have my deck on me." I tell him.

"That's no problem, you can recreate it here." Yugi steps forward,

 _he's kind of cute_ I think _like an adorable version of Atem._

 _I heard that_ Atem grumbles.

 _It wasn't meant to be a secret._

"Unless you're scared." Joey smirks.

I scoff "I mean, sure, I've got time."

"Just tell me what cards are in your deck." Yugi says "I'll get the cards for you."

"Alright then, hopefully you have them all." I tick off the cards. My deck consists of a lot of spell casters, my leading two being dark magician and dark magician girl. My trap and spell cards are mostly rare, I'm surprised when Yugi has them.

"Here we go." Yugi hands me the assembled deck. I feel strange without having my actual cards but I guess I can make do with these.

"So, let's duel." Joey pulls his own deck out and Yugi leads us to a back room with a table already set up for dueling.

"Don't be upset when I win." I tell him.

"We'll see about that." Joey places his deck down.

"Careful Joey, that fact that she knows every card in her deck by heart means she knows her deck well, I bet she's got a handful of different strategies for each one." Yugi examines me, Atem examines him and Joey looks at the hand he just drew. By the smug look on his face he has some strong cards but I'm sure I've beaten stronger than the cards he has. I can look at him and tell his style. Brute strength, judging by the wiry muscle in his arms and the way he walks, it's how he solves most of his problems. People like Joey don't need to use other means of victory.

"You're good at this." Atem watched my moves. I had already gotten my dark magician and dark magician girl on the field and played my spell card that keeps trap cards from being used on me and Joey was down to his last three hundred life points.

"Joey." Yugi rested his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Look." Joey snaps "Unless you know how I can turn this around—"

"Joey!" Taya barks interrupting Joey "listen to him."

Joey takes a breath and turns to his little friend. "Sorry, Yug."

"It's okay Joey." Yugi pats his friend's shoulder. "Sometimes the hardest part about a duel is accepting your opponent's skill."

"Yeah." Joey sulked but he placed his hand over his deck. "I give, you win uh…" Joey had just realized he had never even bothered to ask for my name.

"How rude of us." Yugi scratches the back of his head "we never asked your name."

"Nuni" I offer a smile. "You've got talent, Joey, I'll give you that."

"Hey, thanks." Joey smiles. "Just you wait, Nuni, I'll beat you next time."

"Well." I smirk a bit "I look forward to the rematch anyway."

"Hey." Tristan smiles at me "she's got spunk, I like her."

"Hey, Nuni." Taya offers. "We were gonna head out and grab a bite to eat, wanna join us?"

"Oh… well."

 _Maybe we should_ Atem whispers into my head.

"Yeah, come on." Tristan throws his arm over my shoulders, my body goes rigid at the contact and Atem growls under his breath

 _or not_ he glares at Tristan.

"Hand off me now." I bite out.

"What…" Tristan takes a step back but leaves his arm in my shoulders.

"She don't like to be touched, Tristan!" Joey shouts "member, she got all stiff when I touched her before."

"Oh, right…" Tristan still doesn't move.

 _Allow me, Nuni._ Atem throws Tristan's arm off my shoulders.

"Ouch." Tristan mutters under his breath, Atem's got a smug smile on his face.

"I really couldn't." I try to back out.

"Come on, I'll pay for ya." Joey says.

"Don't worry about it buddy." Tristan shoves Joey out of the way "I'll pay for you, as an apology for being rude before, I should've realized you didn't want to be touched."

"Eh!" Joey grabs Tristan by the collar of his shirt. "don't shove me!"

"What are you gonna do about it!" Tristan shoves Joey again. Yugi ducks and slips away from his pile of friends.

"Sorry about them, Nuni," he smiles a bit sheepishly. Atem grumbles but doesn't say anything. "Really, we'd love for you to come with us." He says.

 _How am I supposed to say no to that?_ I demand of Atem.

 _Very simply._ He says bitterly _you press your tongue to the roof of your mouth and—_

 _You're not cute_ I grumble back at him

 _Apparently_ Atem snarks _he's the cute one_

I glare at him internally.

"I suppose it won't hurt anything." I force a smile.

 _What are you doing?_ Atem demands.

 _We still don't have any answers_ I remind him _if you think I want to spend time with a bunch of people I don't know, you are wrong but you apparently have some great evil to fight and this kid looks eerily similar to you… except he's cute_

 _Are you saying I'm not cute?_ He asks me.

 _Not in the way this kid is… you think he'll be offended if I ask to pet him?_

 _Pet him?_ Atem's annoyance is clear in his voice

 _You're right_ I nod knowing he didn't mean this at all _I should just pet him, asking would be rude._

 _Don't pet him!_ Atem barks grabbing both my hands.

"Awesome." Yugi beams up at me "you're a really good duelist by the way."

"Thanks, just a lot of practice." I brush his compliment off.

 _Or destined to help me_ Atem suggests.

 _If you don't stop with that._

 _You're the one that found me and put the puzzle together_ he reminded me.

"Shut up." I grumble

"What was that, Nuni?" Tristan asks.

"Nothing." I force a smile and slide a glance at Atem who steps between Tristan and I as if Tristan can see him.

"Alright then, let's go." Tristan reaches for me but Atem whacks his hand away. Tristan shoves his hands in his pocket and Atem wraps his arm around my shoulders.

 _Lets go Nuni_ Atem leads me along with Yugi and Taya


	23. Chapter 23

**Jealous Atem**

Atem had an annoyed look on his face through the whole meal. Tristian somehow claimed the seat beside me, Joey sits on the other side of me and Yugi and Taya on the opposite side of the bench.

"So, how'd you get into dueling?" Yugi asked me over milkshakes.

"It looked fun I guess." I sip my shake. "I don't know really, I guess I was just drawn to it, what about you?"

"My grandpa owns the game shop we were just at so I kind of dabble in everything." Yugi smiles.

 _let me guess, that's cute too_? Atem asks.

 _You're being a sour puss._ I taunt him.

 _I'm sorry if I don't find this as amusing as you do._ He gripes

 _And why not?_ I ask.

 _Because I've just found out that I'm not the cute one_ he grumbles.

 _You're just not cute like this kid is, he's all soft looking and you're all… angular_ I tell him resisting the urge to poke at his cheek bone. I mean dang that thing is sharp.

 _Please, Nuni, Enlighten me then._ He says

 _About what?_ I ask

 _How am I cute but not like this child who looks an awful lot like me._ He sits perched on the table with his arms and legs crossed and his jaw set.

 _Yugi is like soft and delicate and… just cute and you're sharper, a little sturdier and kind of se—_ I narrow my eyes at him. _No, no way. I'm not going to say it because you'll never let me hear the end of it._

 _Say what?_ He asks losing the edge to his voice, curiosity shines in his eyes.

"Eh, Nuni." Joey nudges me "what're you looking at?"

"Nothing." I sip my shake "thought I saw a bug or something else annoying."

Tristan waved his hand in front of me, just in front of Atem's face "Don't worry, Nuni!" Tristan says, "I'll get rid of it for you."

Atem grinds his teeth as Tristan continues to swat at him. I suppress a laugh before pushing Tristan back down.

"Thanks, but I can handle a bug on my own." I sit back and Atem is gone.

 _Atem?_ I call out for him

 _Enjoy the cute version of me_ Atem growls. _I have some things to attend to._

 _What do you mean you 'have things to attend to'_ I demand _you live in a puzzle!_ I shout at him but there's a strange absence around me. _You can't leave me out here with these guys!_ I try again but there's no response.

"So, what's your favorite card?" Yugi asks me.

"Dark Magician Girl." I reach for the puzzle around my neck and hold it just to feel linked to Atem. I didn't think I'd miss him this quick.

 _Atem_ I call for him again _come on, Atem, you're cute too._

"Really?" Yugi smiles from cheek to cheek. "Mines the Dark Magician."

"Hey!" Tristan slaps his hands against the table "I bet a duel between you and Yugi would be epic."

"Yeah!" Joey agrees "Nuni's got some skill and Yugi's a great duelist."

"Maybe another time." I tell him. "Look, I've got to get going."

"Awe, really?" Tristan reaches for my hand. I side step him and nude Joey out of the seat.

"I'll see you guys around." I wave and dip out before they can try and stop me.

I hurry down the street and out of their sight.

 _Atem_ I snap at him. _Get out here now_

 _Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Yugi?_ Atem huffs.

"Are you being so serious right now!" I demand not bothering to speak in my head anymore. Ge didn't answer me again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Atem...! Nuni!**

The night feels lonely now. You can't just make someone get used to you like that and then not be there anymore.

"Come on, Atem." I yawn. "I'm not going to sleep until you come out here and talk to me." I wait a second but he doesn't show up.

"Atem!" I snap at the ceiling "Stop being ridiculous. I just meant that Yugi is cute like a puppy. Like if someone were to pick on him while I was there I'd fight them immediately and I feel like you could take care of yourself or you'd be more like a partner."

"That doesn't answer the question as to whether or not you think _I'm_ cute." Atem sits at the end of my bed. I sit up.

I clamped my mouth shut and glare at him "No." I tell him. "I'm not gonna say it, it'll blow your head up."

"What?" He cocks his brow at me in surprise.

"Not physically, just… ugh!" I roll my eyes and drop back against the bed. He stands beside my bed and looks down at me.

"Just tell me what the difference is." Atem places his hands on either side of me, his face mere inches from me.

"No." I tell him firmly

"Nuni." He doesn't move.

"No." I snap harshly.

"Nuni." He growls.

"No, you're not cute." I yell at him "you're sexy, okay." I bite my lip on the word but it's too late. It's already out. His eyes widen and he looks at me with pure shock. My faces burns a bright red, I cover it with a pillow.

"You think of me like that?" He asks.

"I'm not blind." I snap at him. "I mean _look_ at you."

"I didn't realize you saw _anyone_ like that… let alone me." He chuckles in disbelief.

"Come _on_." I roll my eyes under the pillow "you're a pharaoh, you've got that hot Egyptian outfit and the cape and you rock a skirt better than I do."

"Well, I beg to differ about the skirt." A smirk crawls across his lips and I glare at him.

"See that, your head is getting all blown up as we speak." I growl at him.

"Come now, Nuni." He nudges me to skootch over, I oblige and he slides into bed beside me. "You already knew getting a compliment like that from you was going to stroke my pride." He laughs.

"Atem." I growl.

"I'm just teasing you, Nuni." Atem turns onto his side. I let my head drop toward him. he places his hand on my cheek. "it's nice to know that you think of me as something other than a 5000-year-old spirit haunting you."

"Yes." I can't help the smile crawling across my face as I look at him. "I think of you as a sexy 5000-year-old spirit that occasionally takes over my body."

His cheeks turn a bit red in the moonlight streaming in from the top of the window.

"You know what I meant." I smack his chest. He smiles, his cheeks still red.

"I do, now…" he pulls the covers up over my shoulders "get some rest, you need it."

"Don't…" I yawn "tell me what to do." I snuggle down under the covers anyway.

"Goodnight, Atem" I yawn again

"Goodnight, Nuni."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Atem… She's sleeping**

I don't think she knows that I watch her at night. While she's sleeping, most of the time it is the only time she gets any kind of rest. The only time she really seems her age. She's running around all the time, working on a hundred things at once. The mother is useless but Nuni loves her so much it hurts her. She loves her family and so young, she's just trying to keep her family together. In my time as a Pharaoh, I would have needed to marry not only to give the people a queen but to produce an heir… Nuni would have been the kind of girl I wanted. She has the spirit of a queen.

"It's a shame she's treated so poorly." I run my hands through her short hair, some locks stay out as if reaching out for me.

"Wishful thinking." I chuckle to myself, I don't know if there will be anyone that can handle you. I don't think there will ever be worthy of her, certainly not that Tristian guy who kept at her affections, he was not worthy of her but, then again, I don't think I am even worthy of her but it never hurts to dream. Despite everything Nuni keeps dreaming. Though everything in her life keeps trying to put her down. Well not everything. Those two little boys seem to make her happy. She'll never admit it. She might not even know it herself, but they are a part of her chains linking her here.

I comb my fingers through her hair, she has such lovely hair, soft, the ends refusing to conform to the short length she keeps cutting it to. I've seen the pictures of her long hair. I would have enjoyed running my fingers through that but from what she's said she didn't enjoy brushing it. Had I met Nuni in my time she would have had her hair washed and brushed for her. She wouldn't have had to wash dishes, she would have been free to do as she pleased; read in the garden to her hearts content, roam the city without concern for her family. If only she had been with me back in Egypt, I would have given her everything.

"Stop!" Nuni bolts upright, her eyes are wide, I can see sweat trail down the side of her face and she clutches the blanket in her hands.

"It's okay." I grab her hand "you're awake now."

She takes a second to gather herself but finally she looks to me and she slides out of bed. I don't bother trying to stop her this time, I just follow her out as she grabs her blanket and heads toward the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Bad Decisions**

"I'm so tired of this." I vent yanking off my shirt. Atem whirls around and faces the wall as I throw on one of the very few party dresses I have.

"Nuni, what are you doing?" Atem asks, his face in the corner of the wall.

"I'm going out with my friends tonight to a club. The kids are at their dad's house, mom is passed out and I don't have anything I have to be doing right now and all of my friends are going to the same club and three of them offered to pay for me and pay for my drinks and there's nothing holding me here."

"But you don't like to go out like this." Atem says.

"You can turn around." I tell him. he turns and freezes at the sight of me as I put my large hoops in and drape a medium sized necklace over my shoulders.

"Nuni." Atem looked me up and down, his cheeks turned red. "What… what are you wearing?"

"A very Pinterest outfit." I tell him.

"Pinterest?" He repeats then his eyes widen in understanding "right, that thing you're always showing my pictures on."

"Yep." I pull on a pair of four inch strappy sparkly heels and tousle it with some moose. My favorite bold lip, a touch of mascara and a bit of eyeliner.

"Nuni, is this a good idea?" Atem asks me standing in the bathroom doorway. I narrow my eyes at his flawless eyeliner.

"How do you do that?" I demand throwing my eyeliner down.

"Will you let me help?" He offers.

"Please." I let myself fall back and Atem is using my hands and he actually doesn't look that out of place in my dress and he's standing well in my heels. Something even a lot of girls can't do. He takes the eye pencil and draws the line, my eyeliner has never been sharper.

" _How!_ " I exclaim smiling. I throw my arms around him, he feels more solid than before.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Atem chuckles.

"Yes, one hundred percent it's a thank you." I press a kiss to his cheek and I feel him. I swear I feel his skin. Not just his presences but him, like a person.

I step back and he's smiling at me, he places his hand on my cheek "you look beautiful." He whispers.

 _Maybe I'll just stay in with, Atem._ I think, his hand is warm on my skin. Not like overwhelming but a nice warmth.

"Nuniiiii!" Mom's voice grates on my nerves and any idea of staying in flies out the window with the rest of my sanity.

"Lets go." I grab Atem's hand although the gesture is useless, the millennium puzzle around my neck drags him along with me anyway. I hesitate at the door.

"Do you want to come?" I ask,

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"I shouldn't have assumed you wanted to come with me, Atem, I can leave the puzzle here and then you don't have to spend all night with me and my friends."

"Nuni." Atem looks at me straight faced "That is the dumbest suggestion you have ever made to me, you're not going anywhere without me."

I narrow my eyes at him "look, your highness." I mock him "I don't need your help or your protection, got it?"

"I know you don't." he says not batting an eye. "I'm not suggesting that, but I need you to keep me safe." He says.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, you must protect the millennium puzzle and me, we're partners, Nuni." He grabs onto my hand "I am here for you as your friend and if you want to go out tonight and do something different, I will be there with you."

I spend a lot of time alone. I do things on my own. I don't need anyone… but having someone is nice.

"Thank you, Atem." I slip out the door as mom staggers out of her room.

"How long has she been that way?" Atem asks, as I jump into the car and start the ignition.

"Since I was young." I pull out of the driveway. I hold onto the anger my mom ignites in me and pull away. I store my anger inside me for the rest of the night.

Atem doesn't look like he's having fun at all. The music is blaringly loud and the proximity of people seems to be getting on his nerves.

"Can you even feel them?" I ask him.

"It's not me I'm concerned for." Atem growls at someone when he bumps into me. He pulls me back under his arm. My friends are around me but it doesn't seem to put Atem at ease.

"Nuni, here!" Rheena hands me a shot.

"Wait." Atem grabs my wrist, stopping me from taking it. "What is that?"

"Nothing, Atem." I pull my hand back. Rheena didn't notice the hesitation or me talking to Atem before I throw the shot back. As if I had a shot before. The closest thing to a shot I ever had was when I accidently drank my mom's gin she left out because I thought it was ice water.

"Nuni." Atem. Grabbed my arm as I coughed from the burning sensation in my throat. "Have you ever done that before?" he asks me concerned.

"No." I shake my head and take the next one Shayla hands me.

"Let's go girl!" She shouts and shoots hers back.

"Nuni!" Atem grabs my hand and makes me drop the cup.

"Atem!" I shout. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know what _you_ call this but I know what it is." He snaps at me. "Drinking this with so many people you don't know is dangerous."

"I don't care." I snap at him accepting another shot from my friend Bailey.

"Nuni, please." He stops me again, I switch hands and shoot the drink back. My friends cheer me on.

"Stop this now, we can go home, we can sit out on our blanket and watch the stars." He takes my hands in his. "I don't want you to get hurt."

What he's saying makes sense. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't let anyone get to me so much that I want to forget myself. I know all this and still I find myself pulling away from him. I'm shutting him out the same way I do everyone else because it is simply easier to shut down than face it.

"You can't tell me what to do." I snap at him accepting yet another shot from another friend. I didn't even see who handed it to me but they cheered all the same as I tossed it back. I really shouldn't have. I was already starting to feel the first shot.

"Nuni…" he trails off, his jaw clenches and his hands curl into fists. "You're acting like a fool!" he yells at me, finally losing his temper.

"first time for everything." I go to throw back another shot but he knocks it out of my hand.

"Atem." I growl dangerously.

"Nuni." He shoot back bluntly.

"You are—"

"Nuni, let's go!" Rheena grabs my hand and yanks me behind her, I glare at Atem as long as possible until I lose sight of him. I know he's not far away because the puzzle won't let him be but maybe he's closer, maybe he disappeared back into the puzzle because he was so angry. _What if I never see him again?_

The thought is terrifying but I shake it off because what is there I can do about it? Nothing. I can't fix mom and I can't keep Atem.

 _I mess everything up._

I let Rheena drag me to the dance floor and I bust out dancing to the music, harder than normal, much harder than necessary and I dance.

 _Oh boy, I really shouldn't have had those drinks_

Sweat inches down my face, my skin feels out and this club feels cramped.

"I gotta…" I don't finish my sentence out of pure laziness. I push out of my ring of friends as they keep dancing and I push people aside. Most of them comply but not the last dude. Not the last person I had to get through to get some air.

"Hey there." The guy's smile curls his lips back in a not to friendly way.

"Excuse me." I try to push past him but his hands curl around my arms and he holds me in place.

"Excuse _you_." I amend glaring at his hands on me but oh my goodness do I feel bad. My heart is beating too fast and I really need to pee and _Atem where are you_?

"Dance with me." The guy tries to smile more gently but he just _looks_ like a total creeper.

"I'm actually super good on that end." I push against him again "Really, but thank you though."

"Come on." he presses, the ground shifts under me and I lurch forward.

"There you go." He pulls me into his arms.

"look buddy." I thrust my fist into his sternum "I said no."

"I said yes." He grabs me and I lose my footing but the guy holds me up.

"I said hands off." I force my feet under me and dig my nails into his hand. He winces and releases me.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I go to walk by him but he intercepts me.

"I won't." He says, grabbing my waist and dragging me toward him.

"Get off me!" I bring my hand down hard across his face but that does nothing. He smiles at me.

"It's just one dance." He hikes me up into his arms and carries me deeper into the crowd.

 _Oh my gosh! Why is the room spinning?_ I groan and take a second to recollect myself.

"That's a good girl." he purrs.

"Nuni?" Atem finally answers me.

"I'm fine." I snap, I don't need anyone.

"Nuni, please let me help you." Atem pleads.

"Atem…" I trail off momentarily. _My head_ I groan

"You can be angry with me later, Nuni." His voice is filled with outrage "I am helping you right now"

I can feel myself slipping back but I can't bring myself to care. I don't know why he doesn't like this puzzle, it's so nice and quiet in here.

 **…** **Morning …**

My head is pounding when I wake.

"W _hy!_ " I groan rubbing my face.

"Because that is what happens when you make stupid irresponsible decisions." Atem's voice is like venom. He doesn't normally talk that way, not to me.

"I made one bad decision." I gripe "sue me."

"You could have been hurt." Atem snaps at me.

"I've already been hurt." I snap back "what difference does it make?"

"Nuni…" He sighs, sounding defeated "you worried me last night." He combs his fingers through my hair. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Me neither." I yawn and curl into a ball.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Sweet Triumph**

I walk around the kitchen grabbing the cups and dishes that had been left out. I place the dishes in the sink and grab the broom.

"Must you always work so hard?" Atem asks me, he looks especially translucent in the sunlight.

"It's not hard." I brush him off.

"This mess is not yours, you stayed up late working on your school work after you spent several hours at work." He pointed out leaning back against the counter. His arms tighten, really emphasizing the lean muscles in them. He caught me and looked down at his arm as if checking to see what was there. A smile crawls across his lips.

"Nuni." He had an accusatory tone to his voice "Are you admiring my arms?"

I turn my eyes back to the table and continue wiping it down. I can feel him just over my shoulder.

"That wasn't an answer, Nuni." His hands rest on my hips, his chin on my head.

"That was the closest thing to an answer you're going to get." I shrug his hands off but that does nothing to deter him. He steps in front of me, taking my hands in his and pulling me away from the table and into his chest.

"Make your tea, Nuni." His voice is enticing and his fingers comb through my hair "take a seat and enjoy the morning."

"I can't." I sigh into his chest "I have things to do."

"Things that can wait for a few moments." Atem nudges me into the chair and my tea kettle whistles.

"Stay." Atem orders as he moves toward the stove, he makes my tea and glances back at me for a moment.

"I didn't move." I roll my eyes at him. he opens my tea drawers and pulls out an orange tea bag.

"I think you may desire your orange spice?" He says it like a question but I have a feeling like he knows the answer already.

"Yes." I squint my eyes suspiciously at him as he steeps my tea and brings it to me. He takes a seat across from me and pushes the cup toward me.

"Now we can enjoy each other's company over your tea." He smiles at me as if he won a game.

"Atem." I start to get up and then I see where he's placed his chair. He's got me blocked against the corner of the kitchen, his chair angled so that if I try to slip past he can grab me if he wants. I scrunch up my face and pout at him.

"Come now, Nuni." Atem cupped my chin in his hand "don't make that face."

"I'll make whatever face I please." I pull my chin back and sit back in the chair with my cup in my hand.

"Good girl." He smiles as if he knew that would irritate me.

"You just think you're cute today, don't you?" I ask him.

"Of course not." A mischievous smile inches across as he leans into me. "That would be Yugi."

My mouth dropped open and narrowed my eyes at him. "you've been waiting to use that, haven't you?" I demand. He tilts his head slightly to the side, his smile.

"The opportunity simply arrived, however." His smirk disappears and his face is all soft eyes and gentle features "I have been waiting to do this." He leans in and presses a kiss to my cheek. I freeze, he lingers for the slightest of seconds before pulling back and meeting my eyes. I can feel my face turning red. I can already see the light blush over his cheeks

"Was that alright?" he asks me.

"Um…" I give myself a shake and sit back with my hands curled around my tea. "sure yeah, I…" I can 't help the smile spreading over my face. I hide my face behind my cup and sit there with him. it's quiet. I suppose this is nice.

 _Atem kissed me_ I giggled silently into my cup. His face was bright pink but there was a kind of sweetly triumphant smile on his face as he watches me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Visitors**

"Just stop." I can hear the desperation in my own voice. "please."

"You stupid B***H, you get back here _now_." She screams.

"I'm leaving." I yell back throwing my bag over my shoulder, the kids just got picked up by their dad, they called him as soon as she got the bottle.

"So you're just going to leave." She demands already unsteady on her feet.

 _Yes, she is_ Atem guides me to the door.

"The Hell!" she shrieks wobbling after me.

"Bye." I throw the door open and nearly run into familiar spikey tricolored hair.

"Nuni." Yugi stumbles back a few steps. "sorry, I was just coming to see if you'd like to come see a movie with us and my friends and I are having a sleep over, Taya will be there too so it's not like you'll be the only girl." Yugi scratches the back of his head and offers a nervous smile as if he wasn't entirely sure of this but his naturally kind-hearted way convinced him of it.

"Oh, I'm not—"

"NUNI!" Mom screeches behind me.

 _go Nuni_." Atem pushes me forward.

"You know what." I push Yugi out of the way and slam the door behind me "You couldn't have come by at a more convenient time, Yugi."

"Well, I'm glad that I came then." Yugi smiles a bit relieved.

"But we've got to get out of here." I grab his hand and pull him forward, I hope over the board we prop against the porch, the door broken shortly after we moved in.

"What the rush?" He laughs but I couldn't expect him to know the answer.

"Oh… just want to hang out with my new friends." I lie. I actually didn't want to talk to really anyone today.

 _Even me?_ Atem asks.

 _Do I ever really have a choice but to talk to you?_ I ask as I slide into the back of the car.

"Hey, Nuni!" Tristan smiles.

"Please just go." I glance back at the door "like _now_."

"hmmm…" Tristan looks back at me "is there something wrong?" he asks.

"Cause if there is." Joey interrupts Tristan "we can take care of it for ya." Joey flashes a big smile.

"NUNI!" My mom screams from the porch.

"Please just go." I hide my face behind my hand.

"but what's wrong?" Tristan asks completely ignoring my mom.

"c'mon, you can tell me, we're friends." Tristan smiles and reaches back toward me, maybe to grab my hand.

"Go." Joey snaps, his eyes on my mom.

"What's going on with you now?" Tristan grumbled annoyed with Joy.

"C'mon, I want to get to the movie." Joey snaps.

"were going." Tristan rolls his eyes and pulls off. Joey catches my eyes in the mirror.

 _Thank you_ I mouth to him, he gives me a thumbs up and returns to the game in his hand.

 _Are you alright?_ Atem asks, brushing my bangs out of my face.

 _I'm fine, but I think Joey might be in a similar situation to mine_ I tell him.

 _He did seem to understand your desire to leave so quickly much better than Tristan_ Atem's voice takes on an edge of bitterness as he shoots an annoyed look at him.

 _So now you're going to be jealous of Tristan?_ I ask him.

 _The depends._ Atem says. _Do you think he's cute too?_

I narrow my eyes at him _I'm going to hit you later._

 _And how are you going to do that?_ He challenges.

I tap my fingers against the millennium puzzle and smirk at him _I've learned aa thing or two since we've met_ I tell him.

 _Of course you have, you're very smart._ He chuckles and slips back into the puzzle, Yugi eyes drift toward the puzzle, the glow must've caught his attention.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Friends?**

 **"** That movie was great, huh?" Tristan nudges me with his elbow.

"Eh." I shrug "it was a little more romance and not as much comedy as I would have liked." I glance at Atem walking between us, not that Tristan can see him.

"Really?" Tristan seems a bit surprised. "Don't you like romantic comedies?"

"Depends on my mood and usually just certain ones, I'm more into action movies." I explain, Atem wraps his arm around my shoulder and presses closer to me.

Tristan smiles as he rubs his chin "I'll have to remember that."

 _And why does he have to remember that?_ Atem grumbles.

"Here we are, Nuni." Yugi opens the door for all of us.

"You live at this game shop?" I ask, then I look up and see the curtains in the windows. "Oh, there's an apartment upstairs." I smile "that's awesome."

"Thanks," Yugi closes the door, I actually like this place, it's filled with games and, I'd barely said a word to mister Motu in the car, but he seems nice.

"My grandpa collects games from all over the place, he's taught me everything he knows about them." Yugi smiles proudly. I want to ask why he lives with his grandpa but I don't frankly want any questions about my parents coming up.

"I love games." I drift toward the walls, I had been a huge game enthusiast from three years old my hands first touched a board game but the more my mom deteriorated the less time I had for games and the more time I had to spend working for not only myself but my family.

"Really." Tristan steps beside me. Atem growls under his breath and inserts himself between us again.

 _perhaps he'd like to educate himself on personal space._ Atem squeezes me to his side, his cape draping around me.

"Tall person." I somewhat lightly jab my elbow into his side "taking up a lot of unnecessary space."

"Huh…" Tristan looked down at the nonexistent space between us "sorry, Nuni." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Finally." Yugi joins me on my other side "someone who understands my struggle." He laughs good naturedly. I can't help but smile at him, I don't know much about him but I like him.

 _and he's cute_ Atem teases me, apparently, he doesn't see Yugi as much of a threat.

"Your friends are pretty extra tall." I laugh with him.

"Hey." Joey wraps his arm around Yugi's neck and affectionately digs his knuckles into Yugi's head. "we're pretty handy most days."

Yugi laughs and clings to Joey's arm. I smile.

"and besides we're not just Yugi's friends anymore." Tristan rests a hand on my shoulder "we're yours too."

I shrug him off "you've only just met me."

"I'm a great judge of character." Joey releases Yugi. "and I say you'd make a great addition to our group."

"I agree." Yugi smiles at me

"me too." Taya smiles at me warmly.

 _It seems you have more friends_ Atem chuckles.

 _Atem?_ I ask him

 _Yes, Nuni_? He stops laughing sensing the shift in my mood.

 _What do I do with this many friends?_

He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. _You enjoy them, Nuni_ he presses a kiss to the top of my head. It's just a delicate kiss but it's filled with warmth.

"Alright." Joey snags a game from his pocket "who's up for a game?"

"I'm in." Yugi and I say at the same time, we smile at each other.

"Looks like we got a challenger for the reinging champ." Joey elbows Yugi playfully.

Taya giggles "after the way she beat you, Joey, I wouldn't be teasing anyone."

"Eh." Joey sulks "that was just one game, I'm really the master of Mario kart." Joey slides a competitive glance at me "what'd you say, Nuni, winner claims the title?"

I can't help it, that old gamer smile of mine crawls across my lips and I snatch the game from his hand. "you're on."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Sleep Over**

Joey grunts in frustration, Tristan doesn't seem to care too much and Taya seems to be watching Yugi rather than playing the game. Yugi, however, is neck and neck with me.

"How are ya doing that?" Joey shouts in frustration sliding over another banana peel. I drift around a corner and pass Yugi.

"Nice one!" Yugi laughs a full hearty laugh. He has no problem losing to me. He quickly reclaims the lead on the next turn.

"That was slick." I had it to him.

"well thank you, Nuni." Yugi and I take the next turn and I reclaim my lead.

 _What is this?_ Atem asks me,

 _It's a type of racing game_ I tell him

 _You seem to be very good at it._ He notes.

 _I am, I was better but… well, you've seen what home is like for me._

"No way!" Joey and Tristan exclaim when I cross the finish line just a smidge before Yugi.

"We have a new champ." Taya laughs and Yugi extends a hand toward me. I glance at it and he's still got the same smile on his face.

"Great job, Nuni." He says without the slightest hint of sarcasm. "you were amazing."

I reach for his hand waiting for the slap in the face but I don't see anything from him.

 _This is how people should be._ Atem prods my arm forward _friendly, encouraging._

 _I don't know what to do with this_ I tell him honestly

 _This_ he takes my hand and guides it into Yugi's. We shake and I smile at him.

"Alright." Joey says, "kid's gloves are coming off "let's go again."

Yugi laughs and smiles at his friend and Tristan takes a seat beside me, he doesn't try putting his arm over my shoulders again. Atem smirks, I think he may have been more aggressive than necessary, not that I really care.

They passed out one at a time. Taya first, curled up on the couch. Tristan plopped back against the couch and Yugi slept curled up on the floor. I climb up on the couch and curl up the on the opposite end of Taya.

"Not asleep yet?" Joey asks walking back in with two cups, he passes one to me, it's hot tea.

"thanks." I take a sip, it's nothing special but it's okay.

"no prob." He waves me off and takes a seat on the floor, he fiddles with his own cup before he sighs and looks back to me.

"Your mom an alcoholic?" He asks me. I don't know if it's because I'm tired or because I actually kind of like Joey but I find my head nodding without my permission.

"My dad too." He sighs and takes a sip of his tea. "sometimes you just get the short end of the stick." He chuckles without humor and shakes his head. "she ever try to put hands on you?"

"I few times, when she's especially drunk." I drink my tea, draining more than I mean to.

"sounds familiar." He drinks more tea "look." He says "I know you don't know us all that well but we're good people, Yugi there." Joey points to Yugi "he's small, but he's got the biggest heart I've ever seen and her." Joey points to Taya "she can be annoying but she knows more about friendship than any one person has the right to know and him…" Joey chuckles a bit "Tristan has a bit of a crush on you and he might be a little annoying toward ya but there's not a better person to have your back than him." he takes another drink with a smile on his face.

"what about you?" I ask.

"Me?" Joey shakes his head. "not a whole lot to me but I never turn my back on my friend, you can always count on me to help in any way I can." He offers me a smile "so if you need something don't hesitate to let old Joey know, got it?" he asks me. I nod.

"Eh." He snaps, I jerk my head toward him.

"You got it?" he demands.

"Yeah." I tell him "I got it."

"Good." He smiles. "you should get some sleep." He sets his tea down and lays back near Yugi. "yeah." I agree but I don't move to put my cup down.

 _He's right_ , Atem says _you should rest_

 _I know_ I roll my eyes at him _I just want to enjoy this for a few minutes more._

 _It's nice here_. Atem notes.

 _Yeah_

"Hey, Nuni?" Joey yawns.

"hmm?" I glance at him

"What song is that?" he peeks at me with one eye squinting open.

"What song?" I ask.

"That song you were just humming." He yawns again, his eye drifting back closed.

"Not sure." I admit "I just start humming when I'm thinking."

"Really?" Joey struggles to stifle his yawn "what were you thinking about?"

I look out at these people I barely know, who invited me to sleep over and play games with them. I smile slightly "this is nice." I whisper. I can hear Joey's soft snores. I get up to flip the light off and curl myself up in the corner of the couch. I feel Atem's fingers in my hair as I let myself drift into sleep.


	31. Chaopter 31: Nuni AttackedMind Crush

You should not have left so late." Atem scolds me, I roll my eyes at him but there's a sinking feeling in my gut that he's right. I shouldn't have left so late, maybe should even have accepted their offer to walk me home but I couldn't risk it. I don't want them to change their mind about me because of my mom.

"It's not that far." I tell him.

"Nuni, please." He urges me "go back, spend another night there." Atem moves in front of me, his eyes drawn in concern.

"Atem, just let me walk. I'm already halfway there." I exaggerate a bit. I'm maybe a third of the way there.

"Please, Nuni." He begs with me "something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." He has me by both arms. I actually consider turning back,

"Hey there." I recognize the voice, he pretends he helps weaker kids out by beating up their bullies but he's just a bully himself because he charges it right after and if they don't pay up then he beats them up next.

"Ushio." I growl Atem was right, I should have stayed another night I walk past Atem and stride down the street.

"Hey, girl, come back." he jogs and catches up to me and his hand clamps down on my arm like a vise.

I should kill him Atem growls staring at Ushio's hand on my arm.

"You know my name very well, Ushio." I snatch my arm back. "and I don't have time for you right now." I turn my back on him and start walking away.

"Nuni." He falls into stride beside me. "you know what I'm going to ask, so why don't we skip to the part where you say yes and fall madly in love with me."

I scoff "your delusions are getting out of hand, you should really get them checked." I lengthen my stride as much as possible and Atem walks between us, not that Ushio can see him but Atem seems to be able to do some physical things under the right circumstances.

"I like to think of them as fantasies." Ushio grabs my arm again and swings me up against the side of the building.

"Now why don't you just relax." He drops his head down to my neck and bites it.

"Get off!" I yell trying to shove him back but I don't have enough leverage or strength to get him off.

"Relax, Nuni." He growls, his fingers digging into my arm, he nibbles on my neck before he starts to kiss it. My stomach churns with the contact

"stop it." I growl at him trying to feign ferocity.

"You didn't say please." He chuckles against my neck, his hands holding me in place.

"Please." I growl.

"Please what?" his hands slide down to my wrist

Nuni! Atem growls his eyes alight with fire as he watches Ushio's hands on me.

Let me take over. He pleads with me.

I'm fine. I try to push Ushio away again but he doesn't so much as budge.

"Hey, Nuni!" Joey's voice snaps both mine and Ushio's attention toward his voice as Joey runs toward us.

"EH!" Joey narrows his eyes at Ushio "what the big idea?" Joey's hands balled into fists "she said let her go."

Ushio smirks "and who is going to make me?"

"I am!" Joey, Atem and I say in unison. Joey looks at me a bit surprised and Atem just looks annoyed with me.

"Please, Nuni." Atem begs "let me help you."

"I can handle this by myself." I growl back although thus far, ideas aren't exactly coming to mind.

"Look, Nuni." Joey walks toward Ushio and me. "I know you're tough as nails, independent, kinda gal but this guy isn't really worth your time, you see." Joey stands much taller than me but much shorter than Ushio.

"This your boyfriend?" Ushio chuckles, still holding me to the wall.

"Nuni and I, we're just friends but I'm not gonna let her waste her time on the likes of you." Joey swipes at his nose and smirks at Ushio "you see, you're just not worth it, you don't even deserve the attention you've already gotten from her."

"And who says so?" Ushio growls, Joey was clearly getting to him. Joey gets as much into Ushio's face as possible.

"I say so." Joey jabs a thumb into his own chest for emphasis. "Now take your hands off of her and you can deal with me."

Ushio shoves me back, my foot catches on some garbage and I stumble back, Atem grabs for me, keeping me from completely falling.

"Are you alright?" Atem asks me, placing his hands on my shoulder like a kind of shield.

"I'm fine." I glare at Ushio, I don't think Joey can take him, not alone.

"Alright, Wheeler." Ushio cracks his knuckles and smiles at him "let's take care of you first."

"Bring it on." Joey squares off to him, it's actually kinda brave, there's no way he's gonna win this fight.

"You sure you got this?" I ask Joey.

"Concerned about him?" Atem asks me.

"I mean I don't really have enough friends to be losing them for stupid reasons." I admit. I'll stand back for now but if he needs help I'm going to step in.

stay out of it, Nuni Atem warns

Keep it up, I might jump in just because you told me not to

"This'll teach you to put your hands on my friend." Joey lands a solid punch but Ushio barely feels it. His arm swings out and cracks against Joey's temple. Joey stumbles but catches himself against the wall and throws himself at Ushio.

"Joey!" Tristan, Yugi and Taya swing around the corner.

"So, you're a tough guy, huh." Tristan throws himself into the fray.

Ushio shoves Tristan into Joey and Yugi rushes forward.

"Leave my friends alone!" Yugi is so short he didn't pose even the slightest of threats but he stood his ground anyway.

"Get out of here." Ushio's arm strikes Yugi and that's it.

"Hey!" I try and step forward, Atem plants himself in front of me.

No.

Atem I snap at him

Allow me Atem takes over and steps forward. I watch as Atem strides toward Ushio. Atem is thin, he has a wiry kind of muscle but I'm not so sure he would be okay against someone like Ushio, I could barely finesse my way through a fight with him and I had never really seen Atem fight. For all I knew it was a lost cause and Atem was about to get his royal hinny handed to him.

"Atem, wait." I reach for him but before I can stop him, he rests a hand on Ushio's arm, as if he is about to very politely ask him a question.

"Remove your hands from my friends." Atem's voice rings with the authority of a king... or rather a pharaoh.

"or what." Ushio sneers at Atem and Atem sighs, as if he is deeply saddened by something.

"You leave me no choice." Atem raises his hand toward Ushio. There a strange shift inside of me, it feels different.

"MIND CRUSH!" Atem shouts, Ushio yells and drops to the ground, he scrambles for something or maybe away from something.

"What..."

"He won't be hurting anyone anytime soon." Atem lets me take over "Attend to the others." Atem sounds tired.

"Okay." I kneel down beside Yugi and pat his cheek "hey, Yug, you okay?"

"Wha..." Yugi blinked himself awake and looks around. "Joey, Tristan!" he exclaimes.

"They're okay." I tell him "they're tough."

"Yeah." Yugi smiles as Joey and Tristan shake themselves. I grab Yugi's hand and pull him to his feet.

"I'm more worried about you." I brush my hand over the lump on his head "you want to help everyone but you're not tough like them."

"I'm tough." Yugi's voice betrays a hint of offense.

"No." I shake my head but "you're not... you're strengths lie elsewhere."

"Yugi, Nuni!" Tristan and Joey rush over to us.

"You guys alright?" Tristan reaches for Nuni

"You're tougher than you look." Joey steps in front of Tristan, blocking him from reaching me.

"Thanks." I offer him a smile.

"Why don't you let us walk you home?" He's asking but not really.

Nuni Atem warns. I resist their urge to grind my teeth, I hate being wrong and I hate feeling like I need help but for Atem, I squelch down my pride and nod.

"Sounds good."

Thank You

"I told you, you should have stayed with Yugi and the others and you just wouldn't listen." Atem fusses over the scrape on my arm and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not afraid of Ushio." I grumble sitting on the edge of my bed, my arms folded.

"And you have no right to lecture me as if you're my father." I squeeze myself tighter, trying to keep myself from snapping at him.

"Nuni." He sighs and wraps his arms around me "I know. I don't want to fight with you, or control you but tonight, when that man had his hands on you, I thought I might kill him." He squeezes me tighter and I let my arms unfold. They wrap themselves around Atem, craving for him in a way I had never felt for really anyone.

"Atem..." I start hesitantly

"Yes." He strokes my hair and holds me.

"What did you do to him?" I ask.

"It isn't good." His voice is dark.

"But what was it?" I keep my arms around him "it's not going to change anything, I just wanted to know."

Atem sighs, his fingers in my hair.

"Mind crush." He repeats the words I remembered from before.

"It sends dark minds where they belong, to a dark place." Atem squeezes me tighter "he will never hurt you again."." he growls as if daring Ushio to try.

"Atem..." I push him back a bit, he looks at me, hurt evident in his eyes, I keep eye contact with him "thank you for caring for me." I pull him down to me and press a kiss to his cheek. He freezes as if he didn't expect that but his smile says he didn't hate it.

"Only an idiot wouldn't' care for you." he brushes my bangs away from my eyes, my hair is getting too long for my taste but Atem seems to like it. I guess growing my hair out a little bit wouldn't kill me.

"Now," he pulls back, his smile wide "I think it's time for bed."

"You mean you don't want to go for another midnight stroll?" I joke. Atem loses his smile and fixes me with a harsh look.

"Kidding." I peel off my sweatshirt and slip off my bra.

"Go to sleep." Atem's tone is part concern part warning.

"Right away." I smile at him and slide into bed, Atem tucks me in and climbs in beside me. He curls himself around.

For the first time in what seems like forever, I don't have a nightmare.


	32. Chapter 31: Monopoly

Chapter 31: Monopoly

"So who taught you to duel?" Yugi asked as he shuffled his deck.

"Myself" I shrug "everyone."

That doesn't make sense." Joey interrupted his banter with Tristan.

"I learned by watching, studying all the best and the worst duelists." I shuffle my own deck, it feels good to have it back in my hands.

"What can you learn from watching the worst duelists?" Joey slaps his hands against the table.

"A lot actually." Yugi answers for me.

"What do ya mean, Yug?" Joey is still missing it.

"You can learn things from everything if you let yourself." I tell him. I let my hands shuffle the deck expertly, honestly this is my casino shuffle, it's flashy and a nice party trick or an intimidation factor. I can't help but smirk as Joey watches my hands.

"That doesn't answer my question." Joey gives himself a shake to break the contact with my hands and my deck.

"Sure it does." Yugi says all light and smiley. "By watching everyone you can learn what works and what doesn't."

"Why make the same mistake as someone else when you can make your own." I smile at Yugi, he gets it. He's small, like me, it makes you see things differently.

"I learned from you too, Joey." I tell him.

"You did?" He seems surprised then he frowns "are you calling me a bad duelist?" He demands.

"No, I already told you, you have some nice tricks, I'll defiantly be adapting a few to my own deck."

"Really?" Now his cheeks tint pink with flattery. I bob my head in acknowledgment.

I believe you've made his day, Atem smiles at me and rests a hand around my shoulders. Friends looks good on you.

Yeah? I don't know how I feel going out like this, leaving my responsibilities behind like this.

You deserve this he says, I swear I can feel his breath ruffle my hair as he hovers behind me.

"Hey, Nuni!" Joey throws something at me, I catch it on reflex. It's a bag of baked lays.

"You remembered?" I ask surprised.

"Of course I did." Joey smiles.

"Thanks." He passes out bags of chips to the others and Yugi hands me a Diet Coke.

"Here you go, Nuni." Yugi hands out one to Tristan and Taya and Joey before he sits down with his own drink.

"So we gonna play monopoly or what?" Tristan says.

"I hope you're all prepared to lose." I crack my knuckles and my neck.

Competitive, aren't we? Atem chuckles sitting beside me.

Of course I am, why do you think I'm so hard to be around? I ask as I select the thimble from the pile of game pieces.

On the contrary its one of your most attractive traits. He rests his chin on my shoulder and settles beside me to watch the game.

I can feel him. I shake the thought away before he can hear it.

"Let's go, Nuni." Joey challenges playfully "you're not gonna win this one."

"Hey, you're gonna have to beat me before you beat her." Tristan shook the dice and rolled a five.

Joey rolled a seven

Taya rolled a three

Yugi and I both rolled twelves.

"Guess we'll have to roll again." Yugi laughs and rolls another twelve. I take the dice but I can already feel when I'll roll.

"Twelve." I laughed a little, Yugi must have the same kind of luck with me as games.

Interesting Atem muses. You both seem to share an energy.

What the heck is that supposed to mean? I demand.

I noticed it in you a while ago, you play games very well. So well you seem to be unreasonably lucky. He runs his hands up the back of my head and I shiver. I love it when he does that.

Oh well. I roll my eyes at him Yugi's got it too, this'll be fun.

"House rules." Is hand the dice to Yugi "this is your home, you go first, then me, then Joey, then Tristan and then Taya."

"Sounds good." Yugi throws the dice and the game begins.

The game consists of a lot of Tristan going straight to jail. Yugi and I obtain most of the board with multiple houses on the board and Taya idling playing, claiming the yellow and pink spaces. Tristan is just not good at games period, he's gotten the brown and light blue spaces but boardwalk and Parkplace are mine. I place hotels on them shortly after obtaining them, I own the railroads, Yugi owns the utilities and the green spaces.

I miss every jail card and so does Yugi.

You and Yugi are neck and neck Atem notes, running his hand up the back of my head, the short hairs quivering with each stroke. He lounges with his long legs stretched behind me as he props himself up on his elbow.

I've got plans

Do share. Atem purrs.

All in good time Pharaoh

"Hotel me." I hands my Monopoly money to Taya.

"Geese." Joey shakes his head "Another one?"

"I play to win." I tell him with a teasing smile.

"I noticed." Tristan smiles at me and I don't like it, it's the kind of smile that suggests something.

"Yugi." His grandpa comes in and interrupts our game "Yugi, it's time for dinner."

"Already?" Yugi yawns and glances outside, it's already pitch dark out.

"Oh wow." Yugi chuckles, everyone stretches as they stand.

"We've been at it for five hours." Joey exclaims.

"Oh gosh." Taya pushes her hair back "I need to get home, Tristan, can I get a ride?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm headed your way anyway."

"Nuni." Yugi whispers to me. "Joey is staying for dinner, would you like to stay as well?"

"Oh…" I hesitate

Nuni, please stay for dinner there is nothing you have to be home for. Relax a bit

"I… yes." I say "I'd love to."

"Great, and you can stay the night too, I'll set up the couch for you." He smiles at me like this is an innocent question but I see it. He's offering me some peace.

"Thank you." I watch him, he's just good.

"awesome!" He exlaims.

Dinner was great, Joey's really funny and Yugi and his grandpa are so nice, Atem keeps stroking the back of my head, petting me as I curl up on the couch and sigh in contentment.

Sleep well, Nuni he brushes the lightest of kisses to the top of my head.

I jolt awake covered in cold sweat a scream torn from my throat.

"Nuni!" Yugi and Joey appear in my doorway, Atem hovers over me, concern contorting his face.

 **Catching up on a lot of things so please bare with me, I hope you enjoy my stories and I will be updating all of them in the coming week.**

 **Thanks for sticking around.**


	33. Chapter 33

There is so much darkness around me, it's thick and consumes all light.

"Atem?" My voice echoes, I don't feel him, I'm all alone, I knew he'd leave me again, I knew it, no one ever stays.

"Liar!" I scream.

"Nuni!" Atem startles beside me, he catches my arms when the bed disappears and pulls me toward him.

"It's okay, Nuni, it's okay." He soothes, patting my back "it's okay, it's not real, it was only a nightmare.

"What…" my heart is pounding in my chest, I stop pushing away from him the moment I realize I'm doing it.

"It's okay." His voice is silk, his hands strong around me.

"Atem." I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You knew you were never the chosen one from the beginning." His voice takes a new edge,

"What?" I try to pull back but he's too strong. "Atem, let go." I snap at him.

"You were lucky and that is all, you will die alone the way you lived alone."

"Atem, let go!" His words are like broken glass rubbed across my belly. But the panic from being restrained is amplifying everything. "Let me go, let me go!" I scream struggling again.

"You are better off dead." His hand sinks into my heart, a sense of cold fills my entire body and I am frozen stiff.

"Stop it!" My scream tears out of my throat.

"Nuni," Atem reaches for me as I fall back, I slap his hand away and my head cracks against my bedside table.

"Nuni." Atem is by my side, reaching for me. I shove him away from me and press myself back into the wall.

"Don't touch me." I snap at him.

"What's the matter?" He asks. "What happened."

I shake my head at him, I can feel the warmth of tears on my face but I can't think about that right now. All I can feel is the cold.

"You're freezing Nuni." His eyes are filled with concern but the ghost of his arms restraining me makes me want to hurt him.  
 _It was just a nightmare_ I try to tell myself but my heart won't stop pounding and my hands won't stop shaking and my skin won't stop _burning_.

"Please, let me see what it is that has scared you." He keeps a distance but I can feel his desire to hold me.

"Just…" I gulp in a breath "Just stay there." I squeeze my legs to my chest, and hide my face in my knees.

He doesn't try to touch me, he doesn't try to talk to me but he doesn't leave me either.

…

I can feel him watching me as I sew, he hovers but he doesn't come past a certain invisible marker, he's trying to give me space but his concern for me is almost as strong as his desire to show he respects me more than anyone else. He won't do anything to me without my permission, no matter how much he wants to go into my soul room and see what it is that got into me.

"Nuni, you're freezing." His hands itch for me.

"I'm always cold." I grumble pricking my finger with the needle. I wince but it's nothing I'm not used to.

"No, your spirit." His brows furrow. "Something evil has touched your spirit, Nuni." He holds his hand out to me but when I flinch he pulls back.

"Please, let me see, I can help if you'd just let me—"

"No." I snap louder than I mean to.

"What is wrong?" He asks concern coloring his voice. "Have I done something?"

I think about that for a second, no, he hasn't done anything but try to help me.

"Yes." I tell him anyway, the memory of his hands holding me, trapping me, my skin burns at the memory, his touch would only hurt if he were to touch me now. I don't want this to hurt, everything else hurts so much and I don't want this to too.

"I would never hurt you, Nuni." His words hurt

"Please, let me in" he holds his hand out toward me, asking me to accept it. We both know I can see it but I pretend I don't. I keep my hands firmly on the dress I'm sewing.

"You will have to let someone in eventually, Nuni." His voice is a combination of sadness, concern and irritation. "This cold will not go away with a cup of tea."

My heart aches, my skin is still burning and Atem, Atem is still here with me but I can't will myself to reach for him, I can't let him touch me right now.

"Nuni…" he trails off on my name because I can already feel what it is he wants, he's letting me see everything in him and I've completely closed him out.

"You flinch whenever my hands go near you." He says "you freeze when I move." He stands still as possible as if to allow me the freedom to move.

"Please, if I have done something tell me so that I may apologize." His voice is so full of remorse and emotion I want to hug him, squeeze him with all my strength and more than anything, I already miss his arms around me.

"I just…" I finally speak

"Yes." His eagerness for any kind of answer from me is almost overwhelming,

"I just need some time." I finally get out "you haven't done anything."

"Anything you need but please take note of your thoughts and your emotions, something has touched your heart and if you allow it to, it will freeze you out of my reach."

"Maybe that would be better." I can't stop the words and I don't need to feel Atem's emotions to see the hurt cross his face.

"We both know I'm not the one that's meant to help you defeat whatever evil it is that's coming." I try to smile but a part of me had held out the hope that I somehow was.

"Honestly, my money is on Yugi, he looks just like you."

"Nuni." He has to stop himself from reaching out for me.

"Please, Atem, I know you sense a connection with him." He thought he had been hiding that from me.

"Fine." He concedes "but that is better because if we don't share a body then I can actually touch you, hold you in my arms and protect you, Nuni, this boy doesn't change anything."

"You say that now, Atem." I sigh "but look at him, you are going to darn near fall in love with that soul when you finally connect with him."

"But I've already fallen in love with you." The words are out like a thought that finally escaped, our eyes snap to each other and we look, his cheeks are flushed, I'm sure mine are too.

"Nuni…"

I want to tell him I fell for him first but the cold inside me, the image of his face telling me I wasn't the chosen one haunts me and I find myself dropping my eyes back to the dress in my hands and sew it.

"You're withdrawing from me, you do not have to feel the same about me, Nuni." He sits on the ground and leans against the wall.

"I just thought it was about time I stopped being a coward and spoke the words allowed."

I didn't even know I was waiting for the words until he spoke them but now it's confusing, my mind filled with the inky darkness, the ice around me.

"Don't say anything yet, just don't pull away from me, Nuni… please."

 ****Author's Note****

 **Sorry for the hold up trying to catch up on all my stories.**

 **This one in particular was started for a specific reason and had no end in mind as it was written out of a need, I had an end planned out but it seems there mayb be a book two to this depending on how I end this or if I end this. I might just do a part two.**

 **The final chapter of this story will include some background info as well as an announcement as to whether there is a part two.**

 **Thanks you to all who have read an enjoyed this story as it has and still is getting me through some difficult times.**

 **Please don't forget to comment and vote if you're enjoying this.**

 **As always Happy Reading**

 **XOXO**


	34. Chapter 34

"Where have you been?" Reese pulls me into a hug and drags me into his house. "are you okay, how's your house been?" he asked concerned. I left Atem at home and his absence was already heavy on me.

"I just… needed a break."

By the look in his eyes he thought I was talking about the usual stuff. He didn't know I meant Atem. I didn't want to need a break but I couldn't lie to him and when sometimes he just wouldn't let things drop and now this coldness, I couldn't get away from. I thought maybe it was coming from him but right now it was still there so it couldn't be from him. It was both a relief and it wasn't because I think I might really _really_ like Atem but now I had no idea how to warm myself.

I fell into Reese again and just held him.

"IS everything okay?" he asked again.

"I just miss you is all." I hung on him as we walked toward the couch and plopped down the way we've done for years, every fight with my mom, every break up he endured and bad test grade. Everything bad could be fixed on this couch. Reese reached under the couch and revealed a bag of Reese's cups.

"Shall we?" he asked tousling my hair.

"One hundred percent." I sighed as I tore into the first cup offered and moaned in a way that would be embarrassing in front of anyone else but when Reese mimicked the same noise there was no shame to be had here.

Halfway into the bag Reese kicked his legs over mine and reclined back on the couch. "what's up?"

"Nothing." I sat back and started tracing circles into his pant leg with my nails.

"You ate more than half the bag. More than half means you have a problem and I'm here to listen."

"It's nothing Reese, just… same old same old."

"Same old same old would be you venting about your mom and you haven't even asked for a cup of tea yet." He knew me annoyingly well.

"well you haven't offered me tea either." I countered lamely

"Nuni." He sat up and pulled me into a hug "come on, tell me what's wrong, we always talk… well, not really since we got back from Egypt but before that."

"I'm sorry about that. I just…. I've been distracted."

"What?" Reese snorted "is there another guy in your life?"

My eyes snapped to him and he froze. "wait… what?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I tried to laugh it off\ but that made him sit up straighter.

"Nuni… are you… are you dating someone?"

"No, god, where did you even get that from?" I tried to demand but he wasn't buying this. I frankly didn't realize I was dating someone until he said it.

"Are you serious!" he snapped a lot harsher than I expected.

"What is that all about?" I demanded.

"You said you don't date and you''re dating. You keep turning me down because you don't date. What the Hell Nuni?" he demanded.

"What the hell yourself." I snapped back. "I don't date. I'm not dating."

"yes you are, who is he?" he demanded "one of those guys I saw you with at the game shop?"

"excuse me, what are you stalking me now." I didn't mean to say that but he was making me mad and there was no Atem to calm my anger.

"I'm you're friend, we went on an international trip together. I thought iw as finally getting somewhere with you." He yelled his voice rising with each word.

"I think I should go." I grabbed my bag but he caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"No, you shouldn't, we should talk."

"Let go of my wrist." I demanded.

"Nuni, can't you just give us a chance?" he stepped closer, slipping his hands into my hair and pulling me closer.

"Wait, stop." I place my hand on his chest. That should be enough, he's my friend.

"Come on Nuni." He brought his face to mine.

"Reese."

"Nuni."

I turned my head from him when I realized he wasn't going to stop.

His lips brushed my cheek and he opened his eyes when he realized what I had done.

"so that's how it is?" he sighed and stepped away from me.

"I'll go." I pushed the door open and my heart shattered when it closed on my best friend.

Tears slipped out no matter how much I tried to hold them in. by the time I got home my eyes were puffy and I was ready to explode. Sitting on my bed I grabbed the puzzle from my desk and cradled it in my lap.

"Nuni." Atem sat beside me, he moved to put his arms around my shoulders but hesitated when I stiffened. I didn't want him to touch me but I also didn't want him to leave me.

"What happened?" he rested his hands in his lap and watched me with intent eyes.

"Reese thinks I'm dating someone, and he got mad and then he tried to kiss me." I blurt out.

"he what?" Atem growled.

"I turned my head before he kissed me the way he wanted, and he got angry." I sighed and then Atem touched the Puzzle beside my hand and I felt like I was in the moment all over again. It hurt more the second time.

"You told him no." he growled "and he grabbed you." His anger was almost palpable.

"Atem that's not the point." I broke the tears flowing my voice breaking. my heart aching. "I just lost my best friend." I folded over myself. His hand brushed my back.

"No." I snapped "don't touch me."

"I'm sorry." Atem genuinely did sound sorry but I was angry and I couldn't do this right now. Reese, my best friend. I thought he was okay with just being friends. I never thought he'd get angry like that.

I never thought he'd trap me like that…

 ****Author's Note****

 **As always thanks so much for reading. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. so many more people than I thought would ever read this even.**

 **Feel free to comment with questions or suggestions.**

 **Happy reading**

 **XOXO**


	35. A Christmas Special

****Note****

 **not in the proper order with the story. just a little snippet for the day.**

 **Happy Holidays**

I do not celebrate Christmas. The whole idea of Christmas and everything it stands for from consumerism to poorly masked greed. It is a disgusting holiday but Atem's eyes light up at everything. He would not have celebrated Christmas back in his time.

"the lights are beautiful, are they not, Nuni?" he looks at everything and I have never seen the pharaoh look so young.

"the lights are great." I let him take over to taste the peppermint sticks, the peppermint bark, the peppermint hot cocoa and basically the winter equivalent of pumpkin spice.

The winter is bitterly cold and my body is shivering but Atem doesn't seem to mind. He walks all over the winter fest, his smile attracting girls eyes left and right.

 _Flirt_ I accuse jokingly when he smiles at the girl.

"I would never." He plays along with my joke, feigning outrage.

"they think you're flirting with them" I tell him because these girls think that they can, they think he is no already claimed.

"and why is that?" Atem asks

"you smile at them." I nudge him with my shoulder and he offers me a smile and he is warm and inviting and I lean into him while I am the invisible one this time and he gets to live again.

"The time in the puzzle must have been lonely." I wrap my arms around his and pull him close. He wraps his other arm around me and pulls me close.

"I never understood what the big deal was about having someone." I tell him.

"It is everything." He responds kissing the top of my head.

"I think it's only everything when it's like this." I tell him "when you find someone that is your match, not someone just to have someone, not someone because you're afraid of being alone."

"I see." Atem's smile widens and his eyes soften. "someone because you are perfect for each other."

"I think had I never met you, I still would never have chosen anyone." I tell him honestly "because no one would match me like you do."

Atem got another peppermint hot chocolate and we walked through all the lights and trees and decorations that were way too over the top but they didn't seem so bad right now because Atem was not worried about the shopping or trying to figure out what to get me or waiting to see what I got him. He was just enjoying all of this and maybe if people focused on that part of Christmas it wouldn't annoy me so much. If it was really just about friends and family.

"You know the amount spent on Christmas alone is enough to solve world hunger." I tell him.

"Why do they not do this then?" Atem is confused, probably as confused as I am angry about it. I sigh and shake my head.

"People are too busy with themselves to see passed their nose." I hug him closer and rest my head on his shoulder.

"this seems like the kind of holiday you would like." Atem says "now it makes sense why you do not."

"Why is this the kind of holiday I like?" I demand.

"you are a very giving person, the gifts you leave for your brothers and sister even the older siblings that treat you poorly and your mother. You are always giving them things to make them happy. And you shower them with affection only to be brushed off. I believe your sister calls you cheesy, which I do not understand but you agree to."

"Cheesy is food but it's also an expression for someone who loves gushy fluffy cliché things. Like matching, overly heartfelt gifts things like that. "

"I see." Atem wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to a stop. "that sounds very much like you." He points up "I've gathered this plant here means something special as well."

Mistletoe hung over our head and my face felt like it combusted into flames. My body felt like it was being cooked in an over. I had to be red from head to toe.

"Yes." I swallow my nerves. I don't think I would ever get used to him. He set my world on fire even in the midst of snow and ice.

"May I?" He asks

"you still ask?" I try to joke. He cups my chin in his hand and tilts my face toward his.

"while I may still express that you are mine to another man you are first and foremost yours and I will not make assumptions about what you will allow me to do."

Yes." I tiptoe and he leans the rest of the way and his lips are soft and they welcome me and I feel like everything is okay, even if it's just for right now. Everything is okay.

 **The Next Morning**

Atem is still inside the Puzzle and while I do not celebrate Christmas with gifts I have plenty of bows available. I stick on to myself, set the puzzle at the top of the bed and wait for Atem to get up. He seems to sense exactly when I'm ready for him because he appears a few minutes later and a smile explodes across his face.

"Merry Christmas." I smile, my cheeks red.

"Nuni." He crawls towards the end of the bed and pulls me into his arm. "I could not ask for a better gift." He kisses my neck after waiting half a beat for me to decline and my cheeks and my nose and showers me with kisses and his affection, his complete acceptance of me is the best gift I could have received.

 ****Author's Note****

 **So this story is coming to an end. not entirely sure how many more chapters but it seems to me there will be a second book to this which as already begun being written and has 6 parts completed already.**

 **If you would like to receive the first portion of this second book before the first is complete please do comment and let me know.**

 **I will likely have this story finished by the end of this year and would like the first day of 2020 to be book two of this.**

 ****hint**

 **Possibly crossover.**

 **I'd love you hear your guesses as to what the crossover will be and if you think Nuni will find a new love interest or if she will stick with Atem.**

 **IDK guys they're looking pretty solid to me. haha**

 **I favor older Animes in the DBZ, yugioh, sailormoon era (these are not the only ones I watche dbut I don't want to give too much away. 3)**

 **I hope you enjoy this Holiday Special**

 **Thanks for reading guys,**

 **XOXO**


	36. Chapter 36-Swoon?

Atem walks with me around my favorite shopping strip, I thought I wanted to go to the book store but I just want to walk. Atem is constantly there, hovering watching, not pushing me or demanding an answer back.

"It's a nice day." I comment trying to get words out, it's not his fault I've had such terrible dreams about him lately, I've always been prone to vivid dreams for good or bad this just happens to be one of those bad times.

It's also not his fault that Reese decided being my friend wasn't enough.

"It's lovely." He says picking up on the easier conversation. I can feel his desire to reach out and touch me but he doesn't.

"So what will you do today?" He asks.

"I'm not sure—" I collide with something solid, hands close around my arms steadying me, not trapping me.

"Excuse me." The voice is gentle and the second I'm steady he lets me go.

"Sorry." I apologize, he's tanned with blonde hair, the sleeveless zip up hoodie he's wearing really makes his arms look good. Looking up into his eyes I feel almost faint. '

 _Nuni, are you alright?"_ Atem asks me,

"Um…" I give myself a shake _since when do I swoon?_ I thought angrily.

 _"_ _Swoon?"_ Atem looks to the tanned blond angel and I can feel the irritation through our link.

 _For him?_ Atem almost growls.

"It's completely my fault." The boy brushes my apology off. "I can't believe I missed someone as beautiful as you." He smiles this really endearing kind of smile, it's soft and a touch unsure but not completely lacking confidence.

"I…" I try to shake the dizziness off

 _You're really going to lose it over that line?_ I'm not even sure if it's my own thought or Atem's but it's right, I have more dignity than this.

"Please, let me help you." The boy kneels down and picks up my To go cup.

"Thanks." He hands me the cup back, his fingers lingering against mine for a second longer than necessary.

 _Something is off about him._ Atem says

 _Are you sure you're not just saying that?"_ I ask him only because I can feel his burning irritation.

 _Yes, Nuni, I am sure_ , he growls

"My name is Marik" he supplies politely.

"Nuni." I offer him my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiles again and I'm annoyed with myself for being so easy, a smile? Really, Nuni?

 _"_ _Apparently."_ Atem grumbles.

"I don't mean to be overly forward." He begins, scratching the back of his head with that kind of nervous but I also know I'm pretty gesture.

"But might I have your phone number?"

 _"_ _I beg your pardon?"_ Atem nearly yells, the sound of his deep voice resonates in my head.

Finally, I snap myself out of it and offer an apologetic smile "I'm just gonna stop this right now, I don't date." I tell him firmly "and I'm not just saying that. Marriage is not in my future and I just don't want to waste anyone's time."

"Nuni," his smile shifts a bit and his eyes droop as he dips his head a bit "anytime spent with you would be a gift."

"I…" that dizziness hit me again and before I knew it I was handing him my business card, with my phone number and email address on it.

"I'll text you later, it was a pleasure." He walks away from me and disappears down the way. I give myself a shake.

"What was that?" I ask both myself and Atem.

"Nuni, how could you give him your phone number?" Atem demands "this is the kind of man you look for?"

"Atem…" I shake my head again but the feeling lingers.

"This is a bad move, Nuni, you don't know this man, he could hurt you."

"Atem."

"And we…"

"Atem!" I snap louder, swaying on my feet.

"Nuni!" He exclaims grasping my arms. "What is wrong?"

"I need to go home."

"Of course." He helps me walk.

 **-note that has more to do with wattpad but also some relevancy to this platofrm as well.**

 _ **Uh oh, Another man?**_

 _ **Marik is kinda attractive thoooooooough**_

 _ **Is it just me or is Jealous Atem adorable?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading guys.**_

 _ **Don't forget to comment and Vote if you're enjoying this**_

 _ **and I love hearing predication on what you guys think will happen.**_

 _ **P.S. sending me a PM to ask what is going to happen next will be answered with a smiley face.**_

 _ **Also... thinking about doing a between my writing platforms because I hate the pay to read on platforms like this. This is supposed to be a place to read peoples stories free and be a community. this was what I originally started and instead of doing pay to read the would be just early released chapters and bonus stuff I don't usually post on here anyway but I'm not signing into that pay to read. yes I want to make money off of my writing as well but not here. here is supposed to be fun and with a those who can afford to "tip me" can and those who can't don't have to wonder what has happened in my story. especially when it comes to a free book 1 and a pay to read book 2.**_

 _ **Sorry just a little annoyed with some of the changes wattpad has made and deeply considering just making my own writing site for others to share and having the ability to link up a account.**_

 _ **I don't think wattpad has made the best move here for what I thought the site was about.**_

 _ **Sorry about the long note but thanks for readings and please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	37. Kisses and Lies

The pounding on the door is the first sign I should shut down and tune out.

"Nuni, listen to me!" That voice is the second sign.

Atem's eyes flashed as he looked down at me laying on the bed.

"He caused you this distress?" He growled getting to his feet.

"Atem, don't."

"I will not allow anyone to hurt my Aibou." He strode toward the door, his cape swung out behind him. He yanked the door open, and that was the first part that surprised me.

"Stay away from, Nuni." Darkness swirled around the Pharaoh.

"Atem." Marik's lips curled into a smile

The fact that Marik could see Atem was the next thing that caught me off guard.

"Excuse me." I try to shove past Atem but he's solid, like actually solid and kind of stronger than I thought he was, I _knew_ he was just going easy on me.

"Get out of the way, Atem." I hiss at him. He stands more firmly in my path.

"Stay away from him, he is the darkness I've been sensing in you."

"Then you get away from him if he's so dangerous." I grab his arm. Marik slides a look at me.

"Has she told you how I kissed her?" His smile grows as he looks keeps his eyes on mine.

Atem's body goes rigid.

"Don't listen to him." I snap.

"Did she tell you how she kissed me back." Marik's smile grew "like she's never been kissed by real man before."

I lunged at him. Atem's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me back inside, closing the door on Marik's face.

"He's lying." I yelled desperately. Atem wouldn't believe him over me, right?

"say something." I smacked his chest "Marik is lying I'd never.-" Atem's lips were on mine in the next minute and he slid his hand up the back of my neck and combed his fingers through my hair, he pulled me into him and he kissed me harder, more passionately than any of the sweet kisses we shared. It was a bold move for the pharaoh. I kissed him back. At least I tried to, I'd never kissed anyone before.

An even bolder move, he hiked me up onto his hips so that I was straddling his waist and walked us back into the room. He laid me on the bed and he was on top of me. His weight pinning me to the bed and panic ebbed in, being in such a vulnerable position, I couldn't do it. Not yet.

Atem pulled back, pressed one more kiss to my lips and looked at me. "If one more man tries to taste your lips, I will end them."

I felt myself blushing like crazy, Atem laid beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I nuzzled into his side.

"I don't want anyone else to kiss me like that."

"Tell me what happened?" He asked barely masking his annoyance. I let the memory play for him. I let him feel my revulsion when Marik's hands touched me.

"That was as close as he got. He never kissed me," I assured him.

He trailed his fingers along my jaw, down my neck and rested his hand on my waist

"I will send his mind into the deepest darkest parts-"

"I'm fine." I snap. I don't want to hear about revenge right now.

"As you wish." He pulled me into his lap, giving me a sense of control and pressed his lips to my neck. My insides trembled, part from fear and part from desire. I did want Atem. I just couldn't bring myself to go any further.

"take your time, Nuni." Atem whispers "I am not going anywhere."

 _**author's note**_

 _Wooooooo three updates one day. maybe one more today as my gift to the loyal readers of this story._

 _Happy reading,_

 _XOXO_


	38. Chapter 38 Dreams and Nightmares

Atem swept me into his arms and pulled me around the room, his movements actually pretty skillful.

"So you just randomly know how to ballroom dance?" I scoff at him.

He chuckles spinning me out and back into his chest "I know because you know."

"Really?" I let him lead me and it was easy, being around Atem was just easy.

"You do understand how our bond works, right?" There's a playful edge to his tone.

"I thought I did." I let him spin me a few times like a ballerina in a music box.

"Nuni, I can see all of your memories and feel your feelings, I can learn things from your memories and we can do things like this, I know you enjoy ballroom dancing and you want to make a copy of each Disney princess dress and dance in it… with a boy." His cheeks flush red.

"With you." I add on partly because he must have seen that in most if not all of those dances I had placed him there where a nameless guy had been. I had never really cared for a guy before but I needed to dance with someone.

"I'm honored."

"The dress you work on at night, it is a ball gown, correct."

"Yes." I shake my head "of course you watch me."

"I only peek." I can hear the smile in his voice but I don't want to take my head from his chest. I love the sound of his steady heart beat against my ear.

"So," I take a breath "what do we do about Marik?" I really didn't want to talk about this, not when just thinking about him made my skin crawl.

Atem pressed a kiss to my lips and slid his hands along my waist as if he were reminding both of us that no one else was going to touch me.

"I will take care of him." He growled darkly

"Pharaoh." I rolled my eyes at him "clearly there is more to him than what we're seeing because he can see you."

"All the same he will be dealt with by my hand. He isn't for you to concern yourself with." He pulled me into his arms and I sighed.

"I get you're trying to protect me but this is serious. We need to have some kind of plan." The music stopped and my ballroom teacher patted me on the back.

"lovely as always, Nuni." Mrs. Phillip smiled and waved me off.

"have a nice day." Atem held the door for me, which probably looked weird to other people since they couldn't see him.

"Just leave Marik to me, Nuni, please." Atem's eyes begged me to,, I could feel his fear but I just couldn't do it.

"This is not your fight, you are caught in the crossfires and I don't want you to get hurt.

"Atem." I sigh "you can't protect me by keeping me in the dark, we need a plan."

"Nuni can you please just-"

"Hey Nuni!" Joey has a distinct accent.

"Hey." Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Taya were together of course. These guys were attached at the hip not that I minded. It was kind of cool honestly, I never did have a friend group like that.

"How's it going?" Yugi asked, Atem felt zero threat from him anymore which was good because his jealousy was annoying.

"We're about to head to the game shop and have duel a few rounds if you want to come." Yugi offers,

"Yeah come on, it'll be fun." Tristan at least doesn't move closer to me, he finally figure that out.

"Sure, why not." I join them and try to ignore the nagging in the pit of my stomach that I should be home, that I should be doing something but everything was done and the kids were with their dad and mom was at home with her liquor. I had nothing I needed to do, I was allowed to have fun.

 _You deserve to have fun_ Atem wrapped his arm around me and walks with me.

I feel apart which is something I only ever feel with these guys. I like it.

At the game shop it finally happens. Yugi and I begin our first battle head to head. Joey and Tristan are both excited. Taya doesn't care a whole lot about the game but she is ready to cheer Yugi on anyway.

"You've got this, Nuni." Tristan pats me on the back, I flinch even though I know he's not going to hurt me, even though I know that if I had to I could take him but for just a second I am frozen against the unwanted touch.

 _It's okay._ Atem's hand is delicate as he runs his hand up the back of my neck and through my lengthening hair.

He melts the ice away and I pretend nothing happened. I figured out a while ago that these moments only feel like an eternity to me if I can avoid making a scene then no one even notices them.

"Let's duel." I smile at Yugi and he is the epitome of joy as he returns my smile ten fold.

I don't have the best hand and Atem is such a back seat duel-er it's throwing me off. Before I know it Yugi and I are both down to 100 life points.

"Sorry Yugi." I smile as my final move comes into play.

"you were a good opponent but-"

"the store bell rings as someone comes in and of course, _of course_ it's him. Marik. Atem yanks me out of the chair. Marik smiles at me and Atem as he strides across the room toward us.

Well don't let me stop you." Marik looks down at our game.

"I play Nuni next" Marik's eye bore into me but I ignore them.

"I should go." I start to get up but something dark closes over me and I can't move.

 _Finish the game Pharaoh."_ Marik speaks into my head and I feel his energy tainting my own.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." I leave myself wide open for attack. I don't even know what card I set down.

Yugi and the others are oblivious to the telepathic showdown going on between Marik, the pharaoh and myself.

"Looks like you've made your first mistake." Yugi goes in cheerily. "I'll be taking my victory now."

"DO that." I tell him because once this round ends whatever Marik is doing will stop.

"Dark magician…"

I tune him out and I know my life points are gone. Only after the match does Yugi seem to catch onto something wrong.

"Excuse me." Yugi says to Marik "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Just visiting a friend." his smile widens at me and I can feel Atem ready to pounce but there is nothing he can do right now.

"lets duel, Nuni," _unless you'd like to see your friends hurt._ He finishes in my head. All around us shadows come from the corners and surround them. Even Atem has his own shadow ready to strike. There looks like something sharp is in their hands or maybe it's just apart of them, it doesn't really matter because now, I have no choice.

"fine." I swallow my fear and look at the innocent faces of my friends. Yugi gets up and lets Marik take his seat. He looks at the guys warily and then goes to joey and Tristan and whispers something to them, probably waning them about Marik. The two rough and tough boys nod and zero in on Marik but they have no idea how much of a disadvantage these guys have against the Marik. Marik's power is beyond the physical and that is way I can feel the sweat along my hair line and my heart skip a beat.

"Let's duel."

We shuffle each other's deck and begin.

I have a bad feeling about this one.

 ****Author's Note****

 **Only a few chapters left**

 **Book two will be released on January 1st**

 **P.S. Marik get out of their faces!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **XOXO**


	39. Chapter 39 Nuni VS Marik

The darkness is heavy, I had just gotten rid of it when I accepted Atem back. It had to have been Marik trying to push me away from him. I don't know why, I highly doubt he's trying to steal me from Atem, I think it has more to do with Atem than me. He wants to hurt him and I can't let that happen but with the way his energy alone feels, I already feel like giving up, but I don't want to. If my mom through all her drunken tangents has taught me anything it's that I can't give up just because I feel like it, just because it's hard. I don't want to give up. I want all of these new people in my life, the people who have taken me in and accepted me and become my friends. I want them to be safe.

"Your move, Nuni." Marik is a strange combination of calm and giddy. He is sure he is going to win. Confidence in a victory is usually a mistake but in this case, he might have the skill to back it up.

"I place this card face down and end my turn." I have to see what he can do before I can formulate my own strategy. Does he play traps? Rely on strength? Cunning? Not knowing your opponent is a mistake but what else could I do.

"Do you know what a shadow game is?" Marik asked.

 _That's what you were talking about isn't it, Atem?_ I remember him mentioning shadow games when we first came in here and he saw this game on pieces of cardboard.

 _It is_ Atem glares at Marik because there is nothing he can do.

 _I told you we needed a plan_ I grumbled frustrated because I knew something like this would happen. No matter how much Atem wanted me out of the picture in this, Marik wasn't going to let me be.

 _I know_.

"you play like a child." Marik sneered. "I will place this in attack mode and this one face down and end my turn." His eyes are full of cold calculations.

 _He didn't attack_ I am surprised, people almost always attack when I play this way. _He is either reflecting my own method of feeling out my opponent or he is playing it cautious… or he's sadistic and is mocking me while shadow murderers are hanging over my friends' heads._

"You play like a sadistic coward." I shoot back.

 _Perhaps it is best not to antagonize him_ Atem warns.

"you noticed, now go."

"I play Dark magician girl in attack mode and this card, face down."

 _Good play_ atem rests a hand on my shoulder. _The dark magician girl is strong and that trap card will aid her._

 _I have a bad feeling about this, Atem._

 _I know, Nuni, I feel it too._

 _This isn't going to end well._ I can feel it in my bones. Something really bad is going to happen during this battle.

 _I swear, Nuni, I will keep you safe at any cost_ Atem is solid behind me but I already know something he doesn't. no one can protect anyone else, when it comes down to it, if we can't protect ourselves we are subject to our doom.

"I reveal this," Marik smirks "it allows me to attack your life points directly." Marik "My Lava Golem is about to take out a nice chunk of your life and it is going to hurt."

My skin burned, pain radiated through me and the life point tracker on the side dropped my life points.

 _Nuni!_ Atem exclaimed. I doubled over, whacking my head on the table.

"What's… what's happening?" I force my eyes up to Marik's.

"This is no longer the watered down version of these ancient shadow games, you're going to play it with all the stakes on high and feeling every attack to your life points."

I forced myself back upright.

"Nuni…" Joey caught on second, Taya third and Tristan last.

"this is no ordinary duel, guys." Yugi finally voiced what he was feeling out loud.

"it feels heavy." Joey commented "and Nuni looks like she's in real pain."

"This is the way this is meant to be played." Marik boasts.

"I attack with my dark magician girl and take out your lava golem." I growl through my pain, it was ebbing away but I couldn't get hit again, not if it was going to feel like that.

"you''ve trigger my trap." Marik smirks.

 _I forgot about the face down card_ I scold myself.

"you've just taken out your own monster."

"Dark magician girl, no!" I exclaim as the mirror deflects the attack and my magiaican and destroyed. Again, pain radiates throughout my entire body and my life points drop.

 _I can't duel like this_ I growled at myself _I'm too focused on how much it hurts. I'm too afraid of the pain._

 _Let me take over_ Atem pleaded

 _I have a feeling you can't_ I watch Marik, he can see and Hear Atem.

"She's right." Marik smiles like he thought of everything "this is a game between her and I and she is not the one meant to help you. Destroying her will bring you pain and that is all the motivation I need to take her out."

I don't know why what he said hurt so much. I knew I wasn't going to be the one to help Atem, my money is still on Yugi but hearing it confirmed, still hurt.

"

I don't know why what he said hurt so much. I knew I wasn't going to be the one to help Atem, my money is still on Yugi but hearing it confirmed, it still hurts.

 _Do not listen to him, nuni_ Atem sounds far away and the darkness that sits just beneath the surface starts to rise. All of my despair and sorrow. All of the thoughts that make me feel worthless. Atem pulled me from a similar darkness the day I didn't want to get out of bed. It happens every so often but never has it been thi intense. I don't want to continue this. I don't want to lose here when it matters most and disappoint everyone.

"I play Dark magician." My hands move automatically. Despite the intensity of the onslaught of emotions, I am still used to going through the motions and my hands know how to draw clothes. My subconscious knows what to do even if I feel like I am drowning in my own doubts.

 _Nuni!_ Atem yells but not close enough, he's leaving me too, he knows I can't win this battle.

Marik takes out my dark magician and I play my elf and when he takes that out I play my knight and when he takes that out and I am down my life points and everything hurts and my heart is heavy and everyone has left me in my pool of sorrow, I am sure I will lose and I know how much I needed to win this and when it really counted I could not be as good as everyone wanted me to be.

I could not win.

I couldn't do anything.

 **Author's Note**

 **Only one more chapter and the epilogue. What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Thanks for reading. see you tomorrow**

 **XOXO**


	40. Chapter 40-The OnlyWay

**Atem**

Nuni is under all of her negative emotions, she thought she had them buried deeper than this but in all honesty she was barely keeping her head above water and every day she grew more and more tired.

"Nuni, please." I yell as loudly as I can but she cannot hear me, she is playing but without her usual technique, she's going through the motions and I know how dangerous it is when she slips into that mode of herself. It's a last line of defense when she wants everything to leave her alone.

As her life drains to the last fifteen life points I know what I must do. I grab her and pull her into the puzzle.

"Nuni." I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. She winds her arms around me and I can feel her frailty. She is glass ready to break and I try my best to hold her together.

"Atem, I'm scared, I don't feel right. It hurts." She clings to me and I am seeing the most vulnerable part of her, unguarded and ready to shatter.

"It's going to be okay, Nuni." I comb my fingers through her hair, it's longer, she's let it grow out some just for me. I hold her with all my strength because this may be the last time I hold her, the last time I ever see her again.

"I am going to free you." I swallow the sadness building up in my throat press a kiss to her head but that is not enough. Not for this.

I pull her into my arms and I lower us to the ground. I kiss her the way I have wanted to kiss her as she revealed every little piece of herself to me. I fell more and more in love with her and of cause as she accepted me, it seems I will have to say goodbye.

I kiss her deeply but I can feel her boundaries being reached, she is not yet recovered from a past she had long since buried. Being on top of her was a trigger but each time she seemed to get more used to me, trusting me.

I deepened the kiss, sliding my hands up her arms, over her shoulders, down her side and around her waist. I bit her lip and she squeaked but giggled and bit me back. I kissed her again and sucked on her lip until I felt her boundary break and before she had to push me away I pulled away and I pressed a kiss to each shoulder her abdomen her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and I felt her embarrassment.

"Never concern yourself with how you look in front of me because you are always beautiful for me." I kiss her again and suck on the delicate skin of her neck until I know there is a bruise there.

"Atem." She breathes, her voice hitches and she rests her hands on my chest.

"I have to shatter the puzzle, nuni." I blurt out.

 **Nuni**

"You what?" my breath is fast, my fear from the duel has faded but these new words send an all new fear down my spine.

"To protect you, I have to break the puzzle and sever our connection." He presses a kiss to my head.

"no, Atem, no" I grab him as if that can stop him.

"I have to, to keep you safe." He touches his forehead to mine "you must forget about me"

"Please, don't do this." Tears prick my eyes.

"You need to be free Nuni. So when you wake up I want you to go to California. I want you to live with the brother that always offer a place for you and I want you to forget me."

"Atem please!" I call out desperately but I can see it in him, he as already decided.

You promised you wouldn't leave me, Atem." I yell "you promised!"

"I am so sorry, Nuni. I thought I could keep my promise but Marik is going to take your soul if I don't do this and I could never forgive myself for that." He pressed his lips to mine, desperately, hungrily.

"don't go." Tears slipped down my face and Atem pulled away from me.

"Atem no!" I grab him but his body is engulfed in white light.

"leave your mother behind, forget me, begin a new life and be free Nuni, be happy and be free." The light bursts and then my world goes black.

 ****Author's Note****

 **Welp guys it'a been a wild ride.**

 **There is an epilogue which will be out tomorrow and book two which will be released on January 1st 2020**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Don't forget to vote and comment.**

 **XOXO**


	41. Chapter 41Epilogue

Three days to drive to California.

Four in the morning with everything I care about shoved into the back of my car. My GPS is mapping the way ahead and with one final glance behind me, I leave my mother behind.

I don't know what changed in me. I don't know what's missing or making me go right now of all times but I'm going.

I am done being trapped in my own home.

I am done being a victim,

I am going to live my life.


	42. Chapter 42 Author's Note:Book2 SneekPeek

Thank you to everyone who has followed and read this story. There will be a book two which will be released on January 1st 2020.

This story began as a coping mechanism for the life I was living. Fictional portions were added to this story to help me through it.

The true parts include a drunk mother and little siblings that needed to be cared for. The part about feeling like there are two parts of myself is also true. I often feel a portion of me that never grew up and is still stuck in the abusive household of my step father and mother. I do own the ring Nuni wears and my grandma was the one I described in that scene. The added parts are the yugioh characters; Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tristan , Taya, Marik and possibly others that I forgot to mention.

This story has helped me get through a lot and since moving to California I have found myself not needing to use this to cope anymore but another story has presented itself and so book two will be much lighter on my home life and more story mode because I am now adapting to my own freedoms.

Nuni's exit in the epilogue is very much my own exit from my home. It was hard and without my best friend making the drive with me, I don't think I would have been able to leave.

So to I will add a dedication to this story at the beginning now that it is complete. People describe their lives in chapters but for me this isn't merely a new chapter I feel. It's a whole new book. A new beginning where people who watched me shrink under the pressure of my responsibilities and the exhaustion I didn't know was slowly taking pieces of me away as time went by. I didn't recognize how damaged I was until I no longer had to hold my families world up with a broken back.

Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story and who will be tuning in for book 2.

The next book will involve a search and will be a crossover but will Nuni and Atem find each other again?

 **Here's a hint on the crossover in the form of a poem.**

 _His third eye open wide_

 _Swathed in black and hidden by shadows_

 _The flame the beats inside his heart_

 _He sends out to destroy._

 _He is one of her escorts_

 _The other_

 _Red and pink_

 _He wears roses in his hair_

 _To remind the young ladies_

 _Femininity_ _is not equated to weakness._

 _Beauty has it's on power and can be just as strong._

 _Gather your spirit energy and join me for the ride along._

 ** _Sneak Peak_**

California is beautiful. Even in the winter, not like Ohio that is disgustingly cold. I don't know what made me move out here like I did. Like everything was done with and I couldn't be in Ohio with my so-called family for one more minute but whatever it was I was grateful, the way I was living before, it would have killed me. I didn't know how close it was to killing me until I felt the freedom of not having to stress about every second of my life.

I pounded the punching bag. Kick, kick, punch, kick. I haven't been able to train at all in so long my body was stiff. I am aware of every being in the room. The weightlifters. The tool to my left watching me hit the bag with a proper fist and with more power than people assume I have based solely on my height. I am acutely aware of another boy, he feels off. He isn't doing anything. He's clothed in all black, white scarf. His hair is wild pitch black with a white streak. His eyes are intense and they are on me and he doesn't care that I know because when he smirks I know he knows I'm watching him.


End file.
